My Dilemma
by RainbowShelby
Summary: AnnaMaria is a Time Lady, After the Time war she left the Doctor and went to earth, where she finds Sarah Jane. Seeing The Doctor again. and Meeting the Girl he replaced her with. Jumps from episode to Episode, uses 9-11 Doctors. Rated M for Language
1. School Reunion part one

_**Author's Note: this Idea came to me while rewatching seires 3; i hope my character AnnaMaria isn't much of a MarySue, not that i care but i hope she's like-able and such. i haven't decided on the outcome yet but i'm writing it episode by episode. FYI AnnaMaria looks are based off Rose McGowen (Paige from Charmed but when she had Black Hair) hope you guys enjoy, (those of you who are reading my Hangover story i've having a bit of a problem finishing it so i'll try to finish it soon.) Thanks Guys**_

* * *

><p>My Dilemma<p>

Chapter one: School Reunion part one

_**-Years Ago-**_

_"Annamaria." The Doctor says, "Please stay with me."_

_"Darling," I say brushing his cheek. "I have to go, my friends, my family. They are gone I have no one."_

_"You have me." he says tears filling his eyes._

_"My precious Doctor." I say, "You will find someone. I must go. I love you."_

_"Annamaria!" he grabs my arm as I go to leave. I turn back around tears in my eyes._

_"I can't doctor not now." I say kissing him one last time. Then walking off the T.A.R.D.I.S for the last time. I mentally tell her to leave, and the T.A.R.D.I.S began to disappear. I let the tears fall willingly then._

_"Hello Miss?" a brown haired lady asks walking up. "Did you just get out of that Blue Box?"_

_I recognized her from some of the doctor memories._

_"Yes Sarah Jane, I did." I say she looks shocked. "I traveled with the doctor, until my home and my family were destroyed._

_"Do you have a place to stay?"_

_"I don't exist on earth. I need help, please." I whisper. She smiles and hugs me._

_"What are you my dear?" she asks, "I mean what planet are you from?"_

_"Gallifrey."_

_"But that's where..." I make an 'I don't wanna talk about it' face and she nods. "Come with me,"_

_I follow her dragging my suitcase behind me, I look one more time at the spot where the T.A.R.D.I.S use to be._

_"Coming?" Sarah says, I look at her and her face is full of understanding._

* * *

><p><strong>-Now-<strong>

I became Annamaria Smith that day, Sarah Jane's Younger sister, I worked in a shop, became friends with humans. I lived as a human it had been a while since I left the Doctor. Every day was a challenge, I wanted so bad to run off and find him to say I was wrong for leaving him, for breaking his hearts. But my friends kept me grounded. Even if two years after he left I went off with a Time Agent becoming like him. Hopping though time saving people, just like him, Until Sarah Jane called me and informed me about a school whose test score sky-rocked after getting a new headmaster, who fired a bunch of teachers and replaced them. That sent me home.

"Wait up." Sarah says running from a noise we hide in a closet, I stop mid stride which causes Sarah to bump into me. "What's wrong?"

"That." I say pointing the T.A.R.D.I.S. she gasps then I hear something.

"Hello Sarah Jane." a man says, I don't turn around but Sarah does.

"It's you. Doctor. Oh My God, it's your isn't it? You've regenerated." she turns to me "you didn't tell me that."

"Half a dozen times since we last met." he says, "who's this then?"

"This is..." she starts I grab her arm.

"Don't," I growl. "I'll see you at home!"

"Wait Anna." she says trying to stop me but I press my Vortex Manipulator and Disappearing. Only to reappear in front of a blond girl.

"Ello whoa who are you?" she asks, I could tell that she was his companion.

"No one you didn't see me, do not tell anyone especially the doctor."

"wait you know the doctor what were you his Companion?" the was she said companion I knew she was going to be jealous when she met Sarah Jane, I look inside her mind to find her name, I see him calling her Rose Tyler.

"No I was a lover." I say smirking, "if I hear you are rude to my sister I will hunt you down. Rose Tyler."

She looks at me confused.

"How did you know my" she's cut off by a scream and I took off running away from it. I run outside and sit down the tears returning to my face.

Moments later Sarah Jane, Rose, The Doctor and a man come out of the school I hide in the darkness like a Shadow, Something I picked up from being a Time Agent.

"K-9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K-9 mark III to be precise."

"Why does he look so... Disco?" Rose asks I roll my eyes, stupid Humans.

"Oy! Listen in the year Five Thousand this was cutting edge." My Doctor says, I shake my head, he's not my Doctor, and he hadn't been my doctor for a long time. I look down

"One day just- Nothing" Sarah Jane says

"Well why didn't you try and get him repaired?" I roll my eyes, is this Regeneration stupid or what?

"It's not getting a part for a mini metro. Besides technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone.

"Oo. What's the nasty lady done to you?"

"No Offense, but can you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the Tin Dog, We're busy." Rose says I stand up and glare at her. I watch them walk into a Chip Shop, not wanting to leave I sat on a bench across from the Chip Shop. I focused all my energy on Sarah wanting to hear the conversation she was having with the Doctor.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks, I felt bad for her, she told me this story. "Cause you never came back for me. You just dumped me."

"I told you I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed." He replied. I sigh feeling Sarah's pain.

"I waited for you. I missed you."

"Oh you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life."

"You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was?" she says, I let a single tear fall knowing what was about to be said. "Coping with what happens next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

"All those things you saw, you want me to apologize for that?" he asks. I could feel Sarah's mixture of feelings.

"No! But we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back."

"Look at you, your investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did." he says. I growl in frustration; he didn't understand. Sarah Jane had become like a mother to me and he was hurting her again. It took everything I had not to go into the Chip Shop and beat him.

"You could have come back."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" it came out as a whisper and I knew she was trying not to cry. The Doctor avoided her gaze and went back to messing around with K-9. I felt Sarah's anger rise "It wasn't even Croydon. Where you dropped me off, it' wasn't Croydon!"

The Doctor looks at her shocked

"Where was it?" he asks. I roll my eyes, he obviously needed to become a better time traveler; he was always getting shit wrong.

"Aberdeen!"

"Right...that's Next to Croydon isn't it?"

Sarah Jane shakes her head. The doctor puts his sonic screwdriver to K-9 once more and the lights lit up

"Oh, Hey! Now we're in business!" he says as K-9 comes to life

"Master!" K-9 says

"He recognizes me!"

"Affirmative"

"Rose, Give us the oil" The Doctor tells Rose

"I wouldn't touch it though. That dinner lady got all scorched." Rose says

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that" he says attempting to make a joke. "Come on, Boy here we go."

"Oil. Ex..Ex..Ex..Extract ana..an..Analysis" K-9 says

"Listen to it, man! That's a voice." Mickey says, I smile; I think I might like this Mickey kid.

"Careful! That's my DOG!" Sarah Jane scolds him. Mickey looks down ashamed.

"Confirmation of Analysis...Substance is Krillitane Oil." K-9 says, I gasp then sigh, I knew I had to face him again.

"They're Krillitanes" The Doctor says shocked

"Is it bad?" Rose asks, Is It bad seriously I think humans are getting dumber with the television. Of course it's bad Barbie.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries...people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you got bits; Bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever... The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've concurred, but they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes they looked like us but had really long necks."

"What're they doing here?" Rose asks. It takes the doctor a minutes but he understands

"It's the children, they're doing something to the children." he says. I stand up and release my hold on Sarah and walk towards her car. She walks outside with Mickey carrying K-9

"So what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asks

"The doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're Human, sometimes they're Aliens. And sometimes they're Tin Dogs. What about you? Where do you fit into the picture?" Sarah Jane says, I smile

"Me? I'm there man in Havana. I'm the technical support. I'm" he pauses and I let out a laugh at what he just realized. "Oh my god. I'm the Tin dog."

The Doctor exits with Rose. I return to the shadows to listen in to what they were saying.

"How many of us have there been, Traveling with you?" she asks, I flinch at her tone towards My Doctor.

"Does It Matter?" he asks ever so Clueless.

"Yeah it does." she replies her voice trembling, "if I'm the latest in a long line."

"As opposed to what?" he asks hurt.

"I thought you and me were...but I obviously got it wrong." she starts I could share in her pain. But mine was my fault, "I've been to the year five billion right, but this... Now is really seeing the Future. You just leave us behind, Is that what you're going to do with me?"

"No. Not to you." he whispers

"But Sarah Jane... you were that close to her once and now...you never even mention her. Why not?"

"I don't Age. I regenerate but humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you." he stops,

"What doctor?"

"You can spend the rest of your life with me." he says, Rose looks up Hope in her eyes causing me to frown. "But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone."

I felt the tears threatening to fall again. I hurt him bad.

"That's the curse of the Time Lords."

"Of course he goes off and falls in love with a Human." I mutter walking towards the Car one again only to bump into Mickey just as a Krillitane swoops down towards them. We duck and it flies away.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asks not noticing I was in the open.

"But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off, what did it do that for?"

"It was a warning for us." I say causing all eyes to be on me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Not yet.

"Anna!" Sarah Jane says hugging me, "I thought you were going home."

"That was until I found out what we were up against." I say looking at her. "If I lose you S.J..."

She hugs me again, when he finally spoke.

"Annamaria." he whispers. I finally look at him; he stares at me, for what it seemed like ages. He defiantly not my doctor anymore. His hair was longer and more untamable; his ears weren't nearly as big as they were.

"How many?" I ask quietly.

"Just one." he says understanding my question, "you look the same."

"Well I'm not in danger of being almost killed so I haven't had to." I say still avoiding his eyes. He walks up to me and lifts my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. His pain filled me, his anger towards me for leaving. "I'm sorry, My Love."

"You left me." he stated. "You were the only one who ever just left."

"Oh right who the hell she is?" Rose barks. I turn to her

"If it wasn't for me, you Blonde Twit you never would have met your doctor." I snap, "Do you not remember what I said in the school? Sarah Jane has she been rude to you?"

"No AnnaMaria, Lower your voice." Sarah says, I smile

"She is the Last Living Time Lady." The Doctor says, "She's AnnaMaria."

"Well how come she has a proper name and you don't then, Doctor?" Mickey asks,

"AnnaMaria is the name I went by when we met humans and things. My name is The Peacemaker. But I much prefer AnnaMaria Smith."

"Smith?" The doctor asks

"Sarah Jane found me after I left you, she took me in. she's like the mother/sister I never had." I say smiling at Sarah Jane. "I think we should go home, while you lot ate your chips I starved."

Sarah Jane rolls her eyes, but none the less gets into the car. The Doctor pulls me back

"How have you been?" he asks.

"Good." I say forcing a smile. "I've been good."

"Just good? AnnaMaria you forget who you're talking to." he says

"Cept you're not him." I say, "Not anymore. Just like you're not Sarah Jane's Doctor anymore. I'm only helping on this one; I'm not stepping foot in that T.A.R.D.I.S. It wouldn't be fair to Rose. Besides I've got a little shop in Cardiff."

"AnnaMaria..." he sighs.

"Come on..." Mickey says though the window. I smile and get into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Morning-<strong>

We arrive at the school just as the bell rings; we pile out of Sarah's car and walk towards the school. The doctor stops halfway there and begins instructing us what to do.

"Rose and Sarah, you go to the maths room. Crack open those computer. I need to see the hardware inside. Here you might need this." he says holding out his Sonic Screwdriver. Rose holds out her hand but he gives it to Sarah Jane. She huffs. "Mickey...Surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" he asks, Sarah Jane throws him the keys.

"Here, take theses...you can keep K-9 Company." I frown at her

"Don't worry Mickey I'll stay with you," I say putting my arm on his shoulder. The doctor stops.

"No you're with me." He says, I look at him.

"Why?"

"You've ran off once, I don't want it to happen again." I roll my eyes and follow him, "Don't forget to leave the window open a crack."

"But he's metal!" Mickey exclaims

"I didn't mean for him." The doctor says I smirk at him.

"What're you gonna do?" Rose asks, glaring at me. I roll my eyes again starting to really hate her.

"It's time I had a word with Mr. Finch." He says I walk beside him; he holds out his hand and looks at me. I take his hand and follow him in. We stand at the top of the stairs and The Doctor looks down Mr. Finch come into view and looks up. Then I'm pulled to the pool, where Mr. Finch is waiting for us on the opposite side of the water.

"Who are you?" the doctor asks, I stare at Mr. Finch suddenly afraid.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you?" Mr. Finch says

"The Doctor and this is AnnaMaria. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations, now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan." Mr. Finch says with a smirk. "The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day, just imagine."

"And now you're shaped human." The doctor says squeezing my hand.

"A personal favorite, that's all."

"And the others?" I ask timidly

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath." He says

He begins to walk slowly towards our side of the pool. So the doctor goes to meet him, pulling my with him. I did not need to get any closer to this guy

"And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and... Chaos. And of course - they're all but extinct. Only you two. The last."

I glare at him, how dare he call us Pompous.

"This plan of yours - what is it?" The Doctor asks

"You don't know."

"That's why asked asshat." I snap, the Doctor looks at me with a soft disappointed look.

"As rude as she was, she is right." The doctor says. They stare at each other

"Do I need to get a ruler?" I mutter, hoping no one heard me but the nudge the doctor gave me told me he heard.

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out."

"How about you just tell us?" I snap.

"If I don't like it... then it will stop." The doctor says

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" Mr. Finch says I Smirk.

"I'm so old, now. I used to have so much mercy." My doctor whispers. It's my turn to squeeze his hand in reassurance. "You get one warning. That was it."

And he turns his back on Finch and we begin to walk away.

"But we're not even enemies. Soon... you will embrace us." Finch says causing the doctor to turn around, "The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you."

And with that we walk out.

"What is the matter with you?" The doctor asks I look up at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't you." He says, "You don't cuss at the enemy, you don't snap at people."

"What you'll the only one aloud to change." I snap at him, "as much as it didn't look like it leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did. I came to earth. I embraced a new way of living. This is what I am now."

He stares at me

"Besides you have Rose now." I say smiling. He grins at her name. We walk to the computer lab to find Sarah Jane and Rose laughing.

"How's it going?" he asks, only making them laughs even harder. "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these."

They only laugh harder, they looked like idiots, and Rose pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at The Doctor.

"What? Stop it!" The Doctor asks confused. I roll my eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there it is Chapter one. i hope you guys like AnnaMaria. sorry if i'm bashing Rose, I love her i just feel in this particular episode, she was a bit snotty. review and guys please no Flames this story really matters to me. thanks.<strong>_

_**RainbowShelby**_


	2. School Reunion part two

**Well here it is Chapter two. I would like to thank Animemonkey13 For Reviewing and StarReader2009 for favoriting it. Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: School reunion part two<p>

The Doctor, sonic screwdriver clenched between his teeth, rips a handful of wires out of a computer and hangs them around his neck as runs the sonic screwdriver along the back of the computer.

"He looks like a dork." I whisper to Sarah Jane. She laughs.

"Don't start up again." The Doctor warns. Sarah Jane looks at him, looking slightly anxious.

"I can't shift it." He says, I stare at him confused.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" she asks, I laugh

"Anything except a deadlock seal. There's gotta be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?"

"Well it's obviously not Hamlet, Or Harry Potter." I say, Sarah smiles, "they should really teach Harry Potter. They don't have Bat-People in it."

"You wanted the program - there it is." Sarah says as every computer in the IT Suite starts showing a code, including the large screen at the front of the room.

"Some sort of code..." he says I grin at Sarah

"There you go Captain Obvious. Now what color is Washington's white Horse?" I say, The Doctor stares at me in confusion. "Never mind."

Minutes later The Doctor is staring at the code, eyes wide and mouth slightly open,

"Don't start drooling over there." I say, he gets a strange look on his face.

"No... No, they can't be..." he says. "The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah asks

"The... God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

I gasp

"What and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asks

"Yes." The Doctor says

"Yep." I say popping the 'p' He paces around, working it out.

"And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a- as a... conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." Rose says, I smile

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" the doctor asks

"Two thousand and sixty five." The Doctor gives a 'that says it all' look. "Oh my God..."

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?"

"No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code... they're using their souls."

Behind him, Mr. Finch walks into the room. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Let the lesson begin." He says The Doctor turns to face him. "Think of it, Doctor - with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr. Finch. Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?"

"No... Someone like you." The Doctor says nothing, but I stare at Mr. Finch in understanding. "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do - think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta... your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords... reborn." The Doctor still says nothing, staring at Mr. Finch. I walk to stand beside The Doctor,

"Doctor, AnnaMaria, don't listen to him." Sarah says

"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young... fresh... never wither, never age... never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us." He says looking at Rose and Sarah. I began thinking of my family, my mum…

"I could save everyone..." The doctor says

"I could see my family again…" I whisper, the doctor takes my hand

"Yes."

"We could stop the war..." The doctor whispers, I look at him

"My mum…"

A small smile graces Finch's lips.

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss - they define us as much as happiness or love." Sarah Jane says, "Whether it's a world, or a relationship... everything has its time. And everything ends."

The Doctor stares for a few more seconds and Sarah Jane's words seem to strengthen his resolve. He grits his teeth, picks up a chair and hurls it through the screen displaying the code, which smashes.

"OUT!" he says

"NO!" I yell grabbing his arm "WHAT HAVE DONE!"

Everyone stares at me.

"I COULD HAVE SEEN MY MUM AGAIN. MY LITTLE SISTER. IT'S NOT FAIR!" I go into a violent attack hitting the doctor over and over until it turns into whimpers; the doctor hugs me before he takes my hand and pulls me out of the room.

We meet Mickey and some kid at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is going on?" Mickey asks

The three Krillitanes half fly, half grope their way along the corridor towards us. We Run into the canteen/hall and try the doors on the other side, but they are locked. The Doctor reaches inside his coat for the sonic screwdriver, just as Mr. Finch bursts through the doors followed by several of the Krillitanes.

"Are they my teachers?" the Kid asks I stare at the doctor Fury still running though my veins

"Yeah. Sorry." He says

"Leave the Doctor alive. As for the others... you can feast." Finch says

The Krillitanes swoop down on us. The Doctor tries to beat them off with a chair. Suddenly, one of the Krillitanes is hit with a beam of red light and falls to the floor, dead. K9 has come to the rescue! Mr. Finch roars with rage.

"K9!" Sarah Jane yells

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." K-9 says,

"Come on!" The Doctor says we run away as K-9 Shoots at the Krillitanes "K9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode!" we reach the door and The Doctor ushers us through it

"Come on!" the Doctor yells slamming the door shut and locking it with his Sonic Screwdriver. We sit in a Lab. The Doctor was going on about the Krillitane; then a look of eureka went over his face

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed the physiology so often; even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it." Rose says, we jump as the Krillitanes start to Pound on the door, their claws ripping hole in it.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey..."

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey says I grin at him. Even though I was still pissed at The Doctor for not taking the Krillitane's offer; the fact that Mickey was being a smartass made me smile

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?"

The Kid strides over to a fire alarm, breaks the glass with his elbow and sets it off. The Krillitanes immediately wince and quail at the shrill sound. The Doctor Beams and flings open the door - the Krillitanes are in too much distress to hurt us. We run towards the lunch room. K9 emerges from a doorway.

"Master!"

"Come on, boy! Good boy." The Doctor yells. We finally reach the kitchens. The Doctor immediately holds his sonic screwdriver to one of the oil barrels.

"They've been deadlock sealed!" He says I roll my eyes, DUH; He tries another. "Finch must've done that - I can't open them."

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing." K-9 Says

"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." They doctor says, he grabs my arm for me to look at him but I pull away and follow Sarah Jane, Rose and Kenny out the backdoor. The Doctor emerges outside Minutes later and slams the door behind him, locking it with the sonic screwdriver.

"Where's K9?" Sarah Jane asks. I take her hand wondering the same thing

"We need to run." is all he says, He starts to run. Sarah Jane and I don't move

"Where is he? What've you done?" Sarah Jane asks, He takes our hands and pulls us away. We stand away from the celebration.

"I'm sorry." He tells Sarah Jane

"It's all right. He was just a... daft metal dog. Fine, really." Sarah Jane says before she begins crying. The Doctor puts his arm around her comfortingly.

"I'm Going home S.J." I say. The doctor grabs my hand.

"Can we talk?" he says, I knew he wanted to talk about what happened in the computer lab.

"Is that okay S.J.?" I ask her, she nods and we walk off. We sit on a bench.

"I'm sorry." he says,

"You shouldn't have saved me." I say; he looks at me glaring. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAVED YOU?" He yells, "HOW SELFISH CAN YOU BE?"

Rose and Mickey walk in looking at us confused.

"NOT RIGHT NOW!" The Doctor yells at them, they scurry away.

"I WOULDN'T BE STUCK HERE WITH OUT WINTER, WITHOUT MY MOM. TELL ME WHY DID YOU SAVE ME? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST LEFT ME THERE?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He yells, I stare at him

"What?"

"You heard me." he whispers. "Anna you are unlike anyone else I've ever met, when you traveled with me, I felt complete and then you left. You broke me Anna, I never thought I would find another, and then I met Rose. She's no you but she picked up the pieces."

"I'm sorry," I say putting my hand on his cheek, "My Sweet-sweet doctor. I'm sorry."

We stare into each other's eyes and I kiss him sweetly on the cheek.

"Come with me." he whispers

"It wouldn't be fair to Rose." I whisper. "Or Dayton."

"Who's Dayton?"

I blush.

"He's my Rose." I reply; He nods in understanding. He takes my hand and we walk out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Sarah Jane is standing there I decided to go talk to mickey and Rose. I see them walk into the TARDIS and pull Mickey and rose to the TARDIS

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh... yeah. It'll do!" Sarah Jane says as we enter

"I love it." Rose says, I look at the doctor sending him a mental question. He nods and I walk off to my room. I enter it and smile. It looked the same; The Forrest theme once you walked in you felt at ease. I laid on the bed and stared up at the sky, remembering what I came in here for I grabbed something's that I left behind; shoving them into my bag I walk back out to the control room.

"Um - we're about to head off, but... you could come with us." the doctor tells Sarah Jane she looks at me, I smile sweetly; Rose looks at her, smiling expectantly. Sarah Jane looks from happy face to happy face. And shakes her head.

"No... I can't do this anymore." she says softly. "And besides AnnaMaria needs me, who else will keep her out of trouble. I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"OY." I snap.

"Can I come?" Mickey asks, I see Rose frown, I glare at her; she really needed to make up her mind about Mickey and The Doctor. "No, not with you, I mean... with you. Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there."

Rose mouths 'No' to the doctor and I stand up straighter.

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith - a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!" Sarah Jane says

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh." the Doctor says, Rose rolls her eyes. Mickey laughs in delight, but stops quickly upon noticing Rose's lack of response.

"Rose, is that okay?" he asks

"No, great. Why not?" She says sarcastically.

"Really?" I snap getting into her face, "Rose Tyler you need to grow the fuck up. The Doctor isn't always going to be there and if you push Mickey away, when your time comes, you won't have anybody. Fucking Humans. I swear you lot are so fucking stupid."

Sarah Pulls me back a few feet, I push her off and stop out of the TARDIS.

"Well, I'd better go." She says I stand in the doorway waiting for her, she takes Rose aside. The Doctor returns his attention to the computer.

"What do I do?" Rose asks Sarah Jane, I scoff and Sarah shoots me a disappointed look. "Do I stay with him?"

"Yes. Some things are worth getting your heart broken for." Sarah Jane says. I roll my eyes. She embraces Rose.

"Find me... if you need to, one day. Find me." she says

"Don't bother." I mutter.

"ANNAMARIA!" she shouts. I smirk and walk out. The Doctor holds open the doors for Sarah Jane, who steps out of the TARDIS for the last time. The Doctor follows her and they stand outside for their final goodbyes.

"It's daft. But I haven't ever thanked you for that time, and like I said - I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She says, I smile.

"Something to tell the grandkids." The Doctor says smiling.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now."

"Right. Yes, sorry - I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't... there hasn't been anyone... ? You know... ?"

"Well... there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while. But he was a tough act to follow." She laughs slightly and the Doctor smiles softly. "Goodbye, Doctor."

"Oh, it's not goodbye..."

"Say it, please. This time. Say it."

"Goodbye. My Sarah Jane." He throws his arms around her and lifts her right off the ground in a final embrace. He gives her one last smile before Turning to me

"This isn't goodbye for us!" he states pulling me into a hug.

"Next time I see you, you better have the same face." I warn

"Yes ma'am." he says, I kiss his cheek and hug him. He takes one last look at Sarah Jane before heading back into the TARDIS and closing the door behind him, leaving us standing alone outside. The engines start up and Sarah Jane walks slowly away, not looking back until it has almost gone, her eyes sparkling with tears. The leaves billow in the breeze created by the TARDIS, and K9 is revealed where he must've been sitting just out of sight behind it.

"K9!" She yells happily, K9 comes over to her.

"Mistress!" he says, I smile at her

"But... you were blown up!"

"Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities."

"Oh... ! He replaced you with a brand new model!" she says I smirk.

"Affirmative."

"Yep. He does that. Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do."

"Affirmative."

"Come on S.J. K9. I'm hungry!" I say as my stomach growl. Sarah Jane laughs and we walk towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for School reunion. I have a pretty much set list on which episodes I'm using but if you have any suggestion I'm all ears… review but please no flames, no one likes a cyber-bully. Thanks<strong>

**Rainbowshelby**


	3. Army of Ghosts Part One

**Thanks to Animemonkey13 and Bane's Muse for Reviewing. I really apriciate the feedback! and sorry for the missed spelled words. i had to use my younger brother's computer that doesn't have the newest Microsoft word. so bare with me,**

Chapter 3 The Army of Ghosts Part one

_"Dayton, will you stop whining." i moan at my boyfriend._

_"dunno AnnaMarie will you stop cheating?" he says with a grin, i stop playing and look at him._

_"how in the world am i cheating at Mortal Combat?" _

_His grin widens and i smirk. I pounch on him and we kiss suddenly his mum screams._

_"Mrs Wesley?" i say looking into the kitchen there stood a ghost. "WHAT IN THE HELL!"_

_-weeks later-_

_"He hasn't showed up yet?" i ask Sarah Jane,_

_"No. Do you think you can take care of this one?" she asks, i smile at her_

_"Yes Ma'am." I say. "I'll tell him you said hi."_

_she smiles_

_"Say hello to Dayton for me." she says i nod and walk out of the house,_

* * *

><p>"why are we investigating this?" Dayton asks as I look for the address that was on the paper.<p>

"cause Luke is sick and Sarah Jane needs to take care of him. you always wanted to meet The Doctor so shut up." i say, "Besides, Sarah said her goodbyes."

He nods and i finally find the address, i walk up and knock on the door. A Blonde Woman opens the door.

"ello?" she says

"Ello Mrs. Jackie Tyler correct?" i ask. She Nods and i see Rose and The Doctor in the living room. "we're friends of the Doctor."

She looks at us and nods before turning around.

"It's for you." she yells at the doctor.

"Me?" he says confused looking up. his eyes get wide and i smile.

"Ello." I say smiling. "just wondering if you were around, S.J. and I can't get anything on this Ghost thing."

"I'm here now to help. Ello who's this?" he says looking at Dayton.

"Doctor this is Dayton, Dayton this is The Doctor." They shake hands and they let us in. we walk to the Living room. "Ello Rose, Where's Mickey?"

"He's Gone." She says sadly. I nod and sit down.

The Doctor turns it to 'Ghostwatch'.

"On today's Ghostwatch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge." It cuts to footage of the ghosts milling around Westminster Bridge. "It's almost like a military display..."

"What the hell's going on?" The Doctor asks. He starts flipping though the channel I ignore it and text Sarah Jane.

"It's all over the world." He comments. The Doctor turns off the TV and turns to Jackie.

"When did it start?" he asks

"Well first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down…" Jackie says

"No, I mean worldwide." He says annoyed, Rose smirks.

"Two months ago." I say, "at first we thought it was just this area cause of the rift but then it stared happing everywhere. The whole planet was panicking… That's when Sarah started looking out for you, after a couple of weeks we gave up and started investigating ourselves. Nobody had anything negative to say about it."

"It sort of sank in. Took us time to realize that... we're lucky." Jackie says, I look at her

"What makes you think it's grandad?" Rose asks her.

"Just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?"

"I wish I could, mum, but I can't."

"You've got to make an effort. You've got to WANT it, sweetheart." Jackie says angered.

"it's the same with everyone we talked to." Dayton says, "they say it's the smell or a feeling."

"The more you want it, the stronger it gets?" The Doctor asks Jackie

"Sort of, yeah." Jackie says

"Like a psychic link. Course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in."

"You're spoiling it." Jackie says

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory."

"But if they're not ghosts, what are they, then?" Rose asks. I stand up.

"Sarah Jane and I have a theory but I'm not sure." I say, "something's just not right about them."

"Yeah, but they're human! You can see them - they LOOK human!" Jackie says

"She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people." Rose says. I go to say something but the Doctor cuts me off

"Maybe not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot." He says; I smile because he understands. He stands up and we walk out and to the TARDIS.

Minutes later, Rose, holding a newspaper, strides into the TARDIS where the Doctor is wedged under the console.

"According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds. Now don't tell me you're gonna sit back and do nothing. "

The Doctor suddenly pops up from underneath the grilling, bopping insanely and accompanied by the tune of Ghostbusters. He's holding an odd looking device in one hand and wearing a rucksack.

"Who're you gonna call?" he says, I laugh with Rose as Dayton looks on confused.

"Ghostbusters!" Rose says, I smile and take Dayton's hand as we make our way to the door

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts."

He leaves the TARDIS, us following him and giggling.

"he's such a dork." I say, Rose looks at me and nods. We meet Jackie outside. He arranges three cone devices in a triangle shape.

"When's the next shift?" he asks Jackie,

"Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble." She says

"what the hell is up with the cones?" Dayton asks putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Triangulates their point of origin." He says looking at us and smiling

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" Rose asks, I look at her confused

"Nah." He says Rose shakes her head "They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

"You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real?" Jackie ask, "Just think of it, though... all the people we've lost - our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

The Doctor pauses in his work, meeting Jackie's eyes for the first time.

"I think it's horrific." Jackie looks mildly shocked. "Rose, give us a hand."

He starts unwinding a cable, leading it though into the TARDIS, Rose following.

"but why can't it just be real?" she whispers, I walk over to her and hug her.

"Jackie think of it." I start, "Yeah family members coming home might be great but they really aren't your family members, they wouldn't be able to eat at family meals. Hold children, they're Ghosts, they go straight through."

She thinks for a minute and nods.

"let me tell you a secret." I say she looks at me, "if there was a guarantee that they'd be the way they were before death. It would be beautiful."

She smiles and walks into the TARDIS, the Doctor emerges seconds later, the Doctor presses the device he was holding earlier onto one of the cones. He proceeds to do the same to the other two]

"What's the line doing?" he yells into the TARDIS

"It's all right, it's holding!" Rose yells to him.

"do you need us to do anything?" I ask, he looks up and grins.

"Just watch my geniusness." He says grinning before he yells something to Rose

"The scanner's working - it says "delta one six"." She yells back. The Doctor stands, facing the center of the triangle. I walk over to stand next to him.

"Come on you beauty!" he says, I smile at his Jitteriness; soon a ghost materializes in its center. As it does so, the cones are connected with blue electricity, which in turn connects over the top of the ghost, encompassing it in a kind of electric blue pyramid.

"Awesome." Dayton says smiling. I grin at him then to The Doctor puts on a pair of what looks like 3D spectacles and watches the ghost. He then bends down and adjusts a setting on his equipment - a green light blip. The Doctor continues to adjust the knob. The ghost shudders and groans.

"Don't like that much, do you?" he says

"Doctor please be careful." I say touching his shoulder.

"Who are you? Where are you coming from? WHOA!" We receive an Electric shock from the ghost and we stumble backwards. "That's more like it! Not so friendly NOW, are you?"

I rub my backside as dayton helps me stand up.

"oww, damn Ghost." I mutter. The ghost continues to shudder and jerk within the Doctor's triangle.

The ghost disappears. The Doctor immediately darts forward and begins gathering up his equipment. Dayton and I help him and we enter the TARDIS. The Doctor throws his coat over the banister.

"I said so! Those ghosts have been FORCED into existence for one specific point! And I can track down the source. Allons-Y!" he says

"you did not just say that did you?" I ask he grins as he pulls down a lever. The TARDIS shudders and he and Rose fall backwards onto the chair. Dayton and I fall onto the floor.

The Doctor twiddles knobs on the console, nattering away to himself.

"I like that. 'Allons-y'. I should say 'allons-y' more often. 'Allons-y'. Watch out, Rose Tyler! Allons-y! And THEN, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Allonzo." He says excited, I look at Jackie who is frowning and I laugh, "Because then I could say, 'allons-y, Allonzo'! Every time! You're staring at me."

"My mum's still on board." Rose whispers, we all look up at Jackie and I start laughing.

"If we end up on Mars, I'm gonna kill you." She folds her arms. The Doctor stares at her, horrified. Rose smirks. Dayton laughs taking my hand.

"Mother in law fear?" he whispers I laugh again and the doctor looks at me. We crowd around the monitor to watch Soldiers burst in through the doors, holding guns, shouting and getting into their positions.

"Oh, well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still! Cuts to the chase. Stay in here, look after Jackie."

He takes my hand and makes towards the doors.

"I'm not looking after my mum!" Rose Argues

"Well, you brought her!" The doctor says

"I was kidnapped!" Jackie says causing me and Dayton to laugh.

Rose pushes past the Doctor and blocks the doorway so he can't get past. I look at Dayton

"Stay here please." I whisper, he nods and kisses me

"Be careful." He says I nod

"Doctor, they've got guns." Rose warns

"And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think?" He catches her round the waist and moves her smoothly out of the way. "They can shoot me dead, but the moral high-ground is mine. Come on AnnaMaria."

And with that, he opens the door and we step through it. We raise our hands. The soldiers release the safety catches on their guns - every single one is pointed at the Doctor.

"we come in peace?" i say with a smile.

"Not the time." The Doctor grumbles as a woman hurries into the room, running towards the Doctor.

"Oh...! Oh, how marvellous." She says clapping, "Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day!"

The soldiers follow suit, applauding him.

"why are they clapping at you, did you win the Nobel Peace Prize?" i whisper to him. He lowers his hands tentatively and shrugs

"Um. Thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm... the Doctor." he says and that sets them all off clapping again.

"Oh, I should say! Hurray!" she says, i look at The Doctor confused,

"You... you've heard of me, then?"

"Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would BE here. The Doctor AND the TARDIS...!"

she starts the applause again. The Doctor, clearly enjoying this just a little too much bit, gestures for silence.

"And... and... and you are?"

"Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for travelling alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's a pattern isn't it, right? " The lady says, "and Since she doesn't look like your companion just someone thrown into all this. There's no point in hiding anything. Not from us."

Did her voice just become a whole hellva lot Scaryier.

"So where is she?" She says with a smile.

".. Yes! Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all.

He opens the TARDIS door just a tiny bit more until he pulls out Jackie i look at him conused. "But here she is: Rose Tyler."

He looks Jackie up and down as i take her hand reasurring her everything was going to be okay as long as she kept quiet.

"Hmm. She's NOT the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that." He mimes chatting. Jackie and i glare at him.

"you're being Rude." i mutter to him, he ignores me

"And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty-seven years. But she'll do."

"I'm 40!" Jackie snaps, i stare at The Doctor

"Deluded. Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well. I say not bad... anyway! Lead on. But not too fast. Her ankle's going."

Yvonne turns to lead the way. We follow

"I'll show you where my ankle's going." Jack hisses to the Doctor.

"you know you should be nicer to her." i glare at him, he just smiles. "I have decided i don't like this regeneration."

His smile falls as i link arms with Jackie and carry on following the bitch; we stop infront of a pair of doors.

"it was only a matter of time until you found us. and at last you've made it. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor." she says as she pushes the doors open to show us a huge factory floor, full of alien artifacts and scientists working on them. "welcome to...Torchwood."

"what the bloody hell does that mean? Torchwood? that is the most stupidest name ever." i exclaim looking at all the alien aritifacts

"AnnaMari-That's a Jathar Sunglider."

"Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago."

"What, did it crash?" the doctor asks

"No, we shot it down." the woman says, i stare at her.

"YOU WHAT?" I yell, she looked at me.

"It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. the weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us! Now if you'd like to come with me." Jackie looks at us as the bitch leads us on. "The Torchwood institute has a motto: 'If it's alien, it's ours". Anything that comes from the sky...we strip it down and we use it for the British Empire."

"For the good of the What?" Jackie asks, i stare at the bitch wondering who she is. i mean Taking out something just because it was in the air.

"The British Empire." the bitch says i look at her confused.

"There ISN'T a britsh Empire what the hell are you smoking?" i asks; Jackie smiles at me,

"Not yet. Ah, Excuse me..." she takes a a Weapon off a soldier. "Now, if you wouldn't mind... Do you recognise this, Doctor?"

"that's a particle gun." He says

"Good, isn't it?" Jackie tries to touch it, but The Bitch takes it away from her grasp and goes on. "took us eight years to get it to work..."

"It's the twenty first century. you can't HAVE particle guns." he says

"we must defend our border against the alien." she hands the gun back the soldier. "thank you...Sabastian, isn't it?"

"yes ma'am" he says i look at The Doctor.

"Thank you, Sabastian." she says, "I think it's VERY important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is very modern organisation. People skills. that's what it's all about these days. i'm a People person"

"okay we were held at a gun point, But your the People person." i Mutter

"Have you got anyone called Allonzo?" The Doctor asks, I roll my eyes.

"No, i don't think so. Is that important?"

"I suppose not. what was your name?"

"Yvonne. Yvonne Hartman." she says smugly; i look at her, now i have a name to call her other than 'the bitch'

The Doctor pulls a large devices from a box.

"Ah yes. Now, we're rather fond of these. The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tonnes of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial tom by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric."

"you also refuse to have a heart you bitch." i mutter. Jackie smiles at me. The doctor throws the Magnaclamp back in the box.

"I could do with that to carry the shopping." Jackie says, i smile at her

"All these devices are for Torchwood's Benefit. not the General public's"

Jackie glares at her. The Doctor looks through a magnifying glass.

"so what about these ghosts?"

"Ah yes, The ghosts. They're er...what you might call a side effect."

"Do what?" i ask, "side effect? this isn't some Sickness; This is you screwing with the world."

"Of what?" The Doctor asks pushing me beside Jackie. I glare at him,

"all in good time Doctor. There is an intinerary, Trust me." That's when the TARDIS, on a truck, drives past us.

"OI where're you taking that?" Jackie asks

"'If it's alien, it's ours."

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT?" i yell, "HE'S THE DOCTOR! YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HIS SHIP!"

"you'll never get inside it." The Doctor says covering my mouth,

"Hm! Et cetera." she says walking away. The Doctor watches the TARDIS as i mutter variations of Alien curse words.

I follow The Doctor, Jackie and Yvonna down a corridor, surrounded by armed soldiers.

"All those times i've been on earth, I've never heard of you." The Doctor says

"But of course not. you're the Enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an Enemy of the crown"

"what did you do?" i ask him he grins.

"1879...That was called Torchwood, That house in scotland."

"That's right. Where you encountered Queen Victoria and the Werewolf."

"WEREWOLF?" i gasp, "YOU LUCKY ASS!"

"I think he makes half of it up." Jackie says

"Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great. and fighting the alien horde."

"but if I'm the Enemy, does that mean that i'm a prisoner?"

"Oh yes," Yvonne says with a grin. i stare at her. we round a corner and find themselves outside a large black door.

"but we'll make you perfectly comfortable. and there is so much you can teach us. starting with this." she says pressing her ID card against the lock and the door opens and we walk into the chamber where a sphere floating in the room.

**Part one...done part two coming soon just have to finish tying some loose ends. (l've always wanted to say that. lol) My friend and i Are working on A Harry Potter story so look for that!**

**thanks**

**RainbowShelby**


	4. Army of Ghosts Part Two

**Thank you to **Animemonkey13 for reviewing****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Army of Ghost part two<strong>

"Now what do you make of that?" she says, some Indian man approaches us.

"You must be The Doctor, Rajesh Singh. It's an honor, sir."

He holds his hand to shake The Doctor, but My Doctor is too immersed in looking at the Sphere to notice.

"Yeah..." my doctor says so not paying attention.

"What IS that thing?" Jackie asks I look at it sharing her question.

"We've got no idea..." Yvonne says, I look at the sphere again and a creepy feeling washed over me. Like I knew what was inside I just hadn't figured it put yet.

"What's wrong with it?" Jackie asks

"What makes you think there's something wrong with it?" Raj asks, (A.N. lol dudes name is Rajesh, totally made me think of Big Bang Theory)

"I dunno... just feels weird." Jackie asks The Doctor darts forwards and up the steps leading up to the sphere.

"Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone. Makes you wanna run and hide. Like it's forbidden." Yvonne says

I stare up at it and fear rushed though me. Something I hadn't felt since the end of the Time War.

"We tried analyzing it using every device imaginable." Raj says, my doctor then puts on a pair of 3d glasses, looking at the sphere. "But... according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing. It doesn't age, no heat. No radiation. And has no atomic mass."

"But I can see it!" Jackie says

"Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off...nothing. It is...absent." Raj says

"Well, Doctor?" Yvonne asks

"Any ideas AnnaMaria, You've been quiet it's not like you." he says grinning at me; I knew he already knew the answer but wanted me to try.

"I don't know. It's like I know but it won't come to my brain."

"This is a Void Ship." I look at him shocked

"No..." I whisper.

"And what is that?"

"Well it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but... it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space. Traveling through the Void." he sits on the bottom step and I take his hand. Yvonne and Rajesh crowd around us.

"And what's 'the Void'?" Raj asks

"The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimension...billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in-between. Containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that...nothing. NO light, no dark, no up, no down. No life. No time. Without end. My people called it the Void; the eternals call it the Howling. But some people called it hell."

"But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?

"To explore. To escape. You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The big bang...end of the universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole creation.

"You see, we were right. There is something inside it." Yvonne says

"Oh yes." My doctor says looking at her.

"So how do we get in there?"

"We don't! We send that thing back into hell. How did it get here in the first place?"

"Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghost followed in its wake." Yvonne says

"Show me." The doctor says pulling me and Jackie to the door and turning left.

"No Doctor." Yvonne says

He turns around and pulls us in the other direction. Yvonne leads up to a room with a White Wall with white lights.

"The sphere came through here. A hole in the world." Yvonne says, The Doctor runs his hand over the wall. I do the same but put my ear to the wall waiting for a sound, The Doctor looks at me funny. "Not active at the moment. But when we fire particle engines, at that exact spot, the breech opens up."

"How did you find it?" The doctor asks

"Well, we were getting warning signs for years. A radar black-spot. So we built this place. Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it."

The Doctor puts on his 3D glasses on. I look at him; and he thought I looked stupid listening to the wall.

"You build a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance?" he says "how much money has you got?"

"Enough," she smirks, she walks away and the Doctor removes his glasses and folds his arm; staring at the wall. I walk over to Jackie who's looking out of the window.

"Hold on a minute." Jackie says I look at her. "We're in Canary Wharf! Must Be! This building it's Canary Wharf."

I look out the window and gasp.

"She's Right," I say "HOW IN THE HELL HAVE YOU MANAGED THAT HUH?"

"Well that is the public name for it." Yvonne explains, completely ignoring me. "But to those in the know, it's Torchwood."

"So, you find the breech, probe it, the sphere comes through. six hundred feet above London, Bam. it leaves a hole in the fabric of reality." My doctor starts to explain, i smile. "And that hole, you think, 'Oh shall we leave it alone? shall we back off? shall we play it safe?' Nah, you think 'LETS MAKE IT BIGGER!'"

"It's a massice source of energy. if we can harness that power, we need never depend on the middle east again. Britain will become truly independent." Yvonne says, "Look, you can see for yourself. Next ghost shift's in two minutes."

She leaves the office

"Cancel it." the doctor warns

"I don't think so."

"I'm warning you, Cancel it!" He says in anger.

"Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, Lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the rights of man."

I glare at her, She doesn't understands Human never do.

"Let me show you." He says taking his sonic screwdriver out and standing on the other side of the glass. "Sphere comes through" He points the Sonic Screwdriver at the glass and it starts to the weird buzzing sound. The glass splinters and the crack extend outwards. "But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this Dimension splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding thought the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours. With the human Race hoping and wishing and helping them along! But too many ghosts, and..."

He trails off as he places the lightest touch on the glass causing the whole thing to shatter. I squeal and jump behind Jackie.

"Well in that case, we'll have to be more careful." Yvonne says, my jaw drops. "Positions! Ghost shift in one minute."

"WHAT THE FUCK! DID YOU NOT SEE THE GLASS?" I shout gesturing my arms to point out the glass. "IT WENT CRASH!"

"Ms. Hartman, I am asking you...Please, don't do it." the doctor says

"We have done this a thousand times." she says

"THEN STOP AT A THOUSAND!"

"We are in control of the ghost. The levers can open the breech but equally they can CLOSE it."

They stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Okay." the doctor says, my head snaps in his direction as he grabs a chair from Yvonne's office.

"Sorry?" she asks

"Never mind! As you were."

"What is that it?"

"No! Fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mine me. Any chance of a cup of tea?"

I stare at him my blood beginning to boil from him not taking this seriously. Some chick informs us the ghost Shift was in twenty seconds.

"Mm! can't WAIT to see it!"

"You can't stop us, Doctor."

"No, Absolutely not!" he says then look at me and Jackie, "Pull up a chair, girls! Come and watch the fireworks.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR EVER LOVING MIND?" I scream finally breaking, "DID YOU NOT EVEN PAY ATTENTION TO THE BIT YOU JUST DID WITH THE GLASS?"

"Sit down AnnaMaria." he says

"ARE FUCKING"

"SIT DOWN!" he yells I sit on the floor at his feet, crossing my arms and pouting. They start counting down the ghost shift. Yvonne stares at the doctor Uneasy.

"Stop the shift. I said stop." She says I smile up at the doctor

"Thank you." The Doctor says

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the program will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything."

"I'm glad to be of help." He says then he looks at me. "I hope you aren't too mad at me."

I shake my head and enter the office. Moments later we're sitting I watch my doctor and Yvonne go back in forth.

"So these ghosts, whatever they are...Did they build the sphere?" Yvonne asks; her eyes linger on The Doctor's feet which are on her desk, I hide a smile.

"Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like canon ball." The doctor says

"Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got visitors." Rajesh's voice comes from the computer. "We don't know who they are. But funny enough, they arrived at the same time as the doctor."

I see The Doctor's face twitch, I frown as Yvonne turns the laptop around showing us Raj, Rose and Dayton.

"They one of yours?"

"Never seen them before in my life." The doctor says,

"Good! Then we can have them shot." she says I stand up.

"Oh Hell NO!" I stand up.

"Oh all right then, it was worth a try. That's...That's Rose Tyler and Dayton Wesley, Anna-Maria's Play thing." He says earning him a hit from me.

"Sorry." Rose says waving, "Hello."

"Did I not tell you to stay in the TARDIS?" I tell Dayton who grins sheepishly

"I wanted to but Rose pulled me out of it." he says, I blow a kiss to him and he smiles.

"Well if that's Rose Tyler, who's SHE?" Yvonne asks.

"I'm her mother." Jackie says

"Oh you travel with her mother?"

"He kidnapped me."

"Please when Torchwood come to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother..."

"Charming..." Jackie says causing me to laugh.

"I've got a reputation to uphold." is all the doctor says, I roll my eyes, The sound of the ghost shifts engines fills the office and I look at Yvonne confused.

"I thought you stopped it?" I snap at her

"Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift." She says, they ignore her, staring at the computers.

"What's going on?" I ask the doctor, he shrugs.

"Who started the Program?" Yvonne starts again, "But...I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?"

She points to the lever, which is rising upwards on its own. I take The Doctor's hand looking at him frightened.

"Step away from the monitors, everyone!" Yvonne yells. I zone out trying to block everything but it wasn't working "Gareth, Addy...stop what you're doing, RIGHT NOW. Matt. Step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers!"

Two Scientists rush over to the levers and struggle to push them down.

"What's SHE doing?" The Doctor asks after going over to one of the workers

"Addy?" Yvonne says walking over to him, "step away from the desk."

The doctor stares at her and clicks his fingers in front of her face, but 'Addy' didn't react.

"Listen to me. Step away from the Desk." Yvonne says.

"She can't hear you." The Doctor says, "They're overriding the system."

We all stare at the wall anxiously

"We're going into Ghost Shift." The doctor says,

"No shit." I mutter.

The doctor stares at Addy's ear piece.

"It's the ear-piece controlling them, I've seen this before." The doctor says taking out his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and Stands behind her. "Sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What are you doing?" I ask, he holds his Screwdriver to the ear-piece, and deactivates it. Addy Screams in pain before slumping over the desk. I gasp and touch her shoulder

"She's dead." I whisper. Matt and Gareth do the same as if they were connected.

"What happened?" Yvonne says, "What did you just do?"

"They're dead." The Doctor says sadly.

"You killed them." Jackie says

"Oh someone else did that long before I got here." The doctor says turning to the Computer. I stare from him to Addy.

"But you killed them!" Jackie exclaims again

"Jackie I haven't got the time for this!" The Doctor says angrily.

"What're those Ear-pieces?" Yvonne asks as we get closer to them.

"Don't." he warns

"But they're standard comms. devices...how does it control them?"

The Doctor walks over to Matt's Computer.

"Trust me, leave them alone."

"But what are they?" she asks puling one of Addy's ear-pieces out. A Trail of brain Tissue follows.

"Gross!" I exclaim.

"Urgh! Oh god it goes inside their brain!" Yvonne says dropping it.

"What about the ghost shift?"

"Ninety Percent there. It's still running. Can't you stop it?"

"They're still controlling it." They Doctor says grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "They've Hi-Jacked the system."

"Who are they?" Yvonne asks as The Doctor drops my hand and takes out his Sonic Screwdriver and holds it flat on the palm of his hand, turning slowly.

"It might be a remote transmitter but it's gotta be close by." The doctor says. "I can trace it."

He darts off, evidently receiving some kind of signal from the Screwdriver.

"Jackie, AnnaMaria, stay here!" he says I roll my eyes and lay down. I stare at the ceiling.

"What do you think is going on?" Jackie asks I look up at her.

"I dunno." I say closing my eyes, I hear the Scientists trying to stop the levers.

"How did you not know." she asks.

"I have a theory. But I don't want to think about it."

"How long were you with The Doctor?" she asks,

"On and off..." I say, "until the war, after that I stayed here on earth with a friend."

"And Rose met the doctor." Jackie says quietly.

"Jackie, Rose's life will never be the same, my friend the one I stay with, she was the doctor's Companion. When he left her…" I feel a tear fall down my face in sadness for S.J. "She was Lonely, she never fell in love."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jackie asks looking at me.

"Because someone has to think about Rose." I say staring into the older woman's eyes, "when he decides it's too dangerous for Rose he'll leave her in your care. My friend, she didn't have anyone. She had to restart her life."

"Is she okay now?" Jackie asks

"You mean did she ever get over him?" I ask her, she nods. "She realized they could never get together. If she's gotten over the Git. I'm not sure, we don't talk about him."

She just nods as the doctor walks back in.

"Thank you." I hear her whisper squeezing my hand, I smile at her. I look up to find metal men leading Yvonne and the Doctor and Yvonne, who have their hands behind their head.

"Get away from the machines - do what they say, don't fight them!" The Doctor says I grab Jackie's hand again. One of the metal men reveals their weapons and shoots one of the scientists dead.

"What are they?" Jackie Asks terrified.

"We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent." The Cyberman clamps a fist to its chest and the lever rises once more, beginning the Ghost Shift.

"Online." I hear the computer say, I grab the doctor's hand scared of what was about to take place.

"Here come the ghosts." He says squeezing my hand. I clung to his arm as the light brightens. Suddenly Rows and rows of Cybermen march out of the light.

"These Zybermen - what've they got to do with the ghosts?" Jackie asks.

"Do you never listen? A footprint doesn't look like a boot!" The Doctor says.

"Achieving full transfer." The Cybermen says

"They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen." He says I look at the Metal Men as they continue to march from the light, slowly becoming more defined. "Millions of them. Right across the world."

"They're invading the whole planet." Yvonne says,

"It's not an invasion; it's too late for that. It's a victory."

"Sarah Jane." I whisper in shock. Suddenly I realize the laptop to the Sphere room is beeping.

"Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated."

"Shit." I mutter.

That's when the doctor decided to talk to the things that had invaded the world.

"What I don't understand is Cybermen don't have the technology to build the Void Ship, that's WAY beyond you. How did you create that sphere?" The doctor asks

"The sphere is not ours." I look at The Cybermen.

"What?" The Doctor asks stunned

"He said the Sphere isn'" I start

"I know what he said AnnaMaria."

"The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown." I look at Jackie wondering what the hell was down there with Rose and my Boyfriend

"Then what's inside it...?" The doctor says thinking

"Rose is down there." Jackie exclaims, I take her hand and look at The Doctor.

"So…." I say staring at him. "What do we do now ACE?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whelp starting on Doomsday Now. hope you guys loved it<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	5. Doomsday Part One

**Chapter Five Doomsday Part one.**

"What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?" Jackie asks I'm still holding her hand trying to shake the feeling of dread that kept washing over me. The Doctor is leaning against a wall.

"I don't know." He says causing Jackie to begin crying, I hold her tears sliding down my face as well. The doctor walks over to us. "I'll find her. I brought you all here; I'll get you all out. You and your daughter, AnnaMaria and Dayton. Jackie, look at me. Look at me."

Jackie looks up at him, eyes red from tears.

"I promise you. I give you my word." He says then looks at me. "I promise you AnnaMaria you will see your Dayton again."

A Cyberman approaches Yvonne, who is sat at her desk.

"You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender." He says

"Oh, do some research. We haven't GOT a central world authority." Yvonne snaps without a trace of fear in her voice. _I wonder if that's why she's in charge_.

"You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths." The Cyberman says

The Doctor puts on his 3D specs.

"This broadcast is for human kind." The Cyberman says, "Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet. But you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and color and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us."

The doctor, Jackie and I watch the destruction

"I ordered surrender." The Cyberman says, I roll my eyes.

"They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street - you're in their homes. You've got their children." The Doctor says, "Of course they're gonna fight."

I grab the Doctors hand,

"What about Sarah Jane?" I ask frightened.

"Call her I'll cover for you. If she is not alright you must leave and go protect her."

"But what about…"

"Your boyfriend will be fine Anna. Sarah Jane is more important."

"I was going to ask what about you." I ask staring into his Hazel eyes. They sadden

"Oh I'll be alright AnnaMaria." He says I nod and pull out my phone, calling Sarah Jane.

"Ello?"

"Luke, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're hidden thanks to Mr. Smith, what about you?"

"You know me Luke I love to be at the center of danger. Tell your mom I called okay I'll see you later."

"Okay AnnaMaria."

"And Luke…" I Take a deep breathe. "If I don't make it out of here. I love you guys."

"Come on Anna I know you, you'll make it. Beside life you be boring without you and Dayton here to keep us busy."

"Thanks Luke I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I hang up and walk over to Jackie,

"What'd I miss?" I ask her.

"They're going to investigate the Sphere." I nod and watch the main Cyberman that looked like he was in charge.

"Units open visual link." A visual of the area occupied by the two Cybermen appears on Yvonne's laptop.

"Visual contact established."

"Identify yourselves." I hear the eerie voice from my past. My head snaps up to look at the laptop; the Image of the Dalek stared back at me. I scream, Jackie looks at me confused. My hand covered my mouth as I repeat 'no' over and over. I feel the doctor touch my shoulder but there was nothing he could do to make this any better. But before I could say the room disappears and I fall into blackness.

* * *

><p><em>-AnnaMaria's mind-<em>

_The buildings were burning and everything passed slowly. I was running towards my home._

"_Mom!" I scream watching a Dalek shoot a fellow Time Lord._

"_Peace!" I hear my sister scream I turn to see her hiding. I run to her._

"_Winter!" I hug her and she begins crying_

"_I can't find mum or dad!" _

"_Neither can I Hun, Stay here." I say hugging her for one last time. I run away again in search for my parents suddenly the doctors TARDIS appears before me._

"_Come on AnnaMaria." He yells after opening the door. His Curly hair a mess._

"_But my family!"_

"_We don't have time please just come on!" I look around and finally jump on, not looking back, he starts messing with his the dials suddenly we hit something and I flew against the wall. All of sudden everything went black._

_"AnnaMaria..." I hear someone say shaking me. My surroundings become clearer. A man stared down at me._

_"Who are you?" I ask, "Where's My Doctor?"_

_"I've regenerated." he says with a smile. "Isn't it fantastic? So have you by the way." _

_"What?" I ask sitting up. He shows me the mirror and my long blond locks had changed to black. I no longer had blue eyes more of a brown. My face had completely changed. I frown_

_"I don't like it." I mutter._

_"I think you look great."_

_"Yeah well you've got big ears." I snap._

_"And your cheeky." he says with a smile, causing me to grin, _

_"I hate you."_

_"No you don't." he says I look past him to where the TARDIS console on fire. _

_"Umm why is the console on fire?" His smile falls, "What happened?"_

_"They're all gone..." he whispers, _

_"What do you mean they're all gone?"_

_"dead." he says, I thought of my family, winter, and suddenly remembered what happened._

_"What did you do?" I ask, "We got hit by something."_

_"I had to do something drastic, AnnaMaria." he whispers._

_"What?"_

_"I had to use a Delta Wave. But it could tell the different be Human and Dalek." he says holding me. "It destroyed everything. I had to Time Lock it."_

_"So we can't go back?"_

_He shakes his head no. I began to sob, he held me... as I cried for my family._

* * *

><p>"Anna..." I hear someone say shaking me. I open my eyes and The Doctor is staring down at me.<p>

"This feels familiar." I say smiling. He holds out his hand and lifts me up.

"Are you okay?" he asks

"Can we just get rid of them?" I ask. He kisses my temple

Suddenly the Cybermen take Jackie and Yvonne away

"You promised me! You gave me your word!" Jackie yells, I look at the doctor confused on what was going on

"I'll think of something!" he yells after her. I walk over to the window and look out it at the city. Tears slid down my cheek.

"Will this end like the war?" I ask as the doctor hugs me from behind.

"I promise Anna you will not lose your family for a second time." he whispers to me. I hear a Cyberman approach us and we turn.

"You are proof." it says

"Of what?" The Doctor asks

"That emotions destroy you."

"Yeah, I Am." he says then he looks passed me, "Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes. "

The Cyberman follows his gaze. A group of people dressed in black suits, wearing helmets and carrying guns appear out of thin air. One of them shouts to the others and they shoot at a row of Cybermen, immediately destroying them. The Doctor pulls me out of the way and we crouch in a corner of Yvonne's office as the last Cyberman has his head blown off.

"Doctor - good to see you again." he says, he takes off his helmet. And the Doctor gasps

"Jake?" he exclaims

"The Cybermen came through from one world to another - and so did we." he says, "and who's this?"

The Doctor stares at him. I roll my eyes.

"I'm AnnaMaria, an Old friend. And you are?" I say with a grin

"I'm Jake, an old friend too." he says returning my grin

"Enough you two and I thought Jack was bad." The Doctor says. I smirk

"I can't wait to meet this Jack you speak of." I say, the doctor turns to me and frowns

"Absolutely not!" he says walking over to the group that came in with Jake.

"Defend this room. Chrissie, monitor communications." Jake tells his team i walk over by The Doctor, who puts on his 3D glasses I go to ask him what they were for when Jake continues "Kill one Cyber Leader and they just download into another. Move!"

They hurry from the room to do as they're told, leaving us alone with Jake.

"You can't just- just- just HOPfrom one world to another. You CAN'T." The Doctor says

"Looks like they can." I say giggling. he glares at me

**"**We just did. With these." Jake says tossing a couple of large yellow button on a chain, I put it around my neck and look at Jake.

"But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology." The doctor says I go to say something but he turns to me, "Shut it."

I just grin at him.

"We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you wanna come and see?" Jake asks I grin

"TOTALLY!" I say at the Same time as the doctor shouts "NO!" but it was too late we had Hopped.

We reappear in the same room, except it's considerably darker and looks as though there has been a recent struggle. There are wires and equipment strewn all over the floor_. _

"what the hell happened here?" I ask looking around.

**"**Parallel Earth - parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the institute was doing and the people's republic took control." Jake says smiling widely at me.

**"**I've gotta get back. Rose is in danger. And her mother. And your boyfriend AnnaMaria." The doctor says. I see Jake's face fall as I shoot a glare at The Doctor

**"**That'd be Jackie." a man says I look at him, he reminds me of Rose.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask looking at him as The Doctor looks up in surprise.

"My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are." The man says, I gasp.

"Your Rose's Dad?" I ask The Doctor runs over to the man.

"Right, yes, fine, hooray. But I've gotta get back. Right now." The Doctor says

**"**No, you're not in charge here. This is our world, not yours. And you're gonna listen for once." The man says strangle calm. The Doctor looks at him darkly, falling silent.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I yell, not one to take the high road. "TALKING TO THE DOCTOR LIKE THAT!"

"I'm Pete Tyler and it would do you good to Shut It."

"Fuck you Pete Tyler." I snap at him, the doctor covers my mouth.

"sorry about her, you'd think she'd have more patients, with a name like Peacemaker." he mutters the last part to me. I nod and he lets me go before walking up against the wall. Pete stands behind him

"When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories." He says

The Doctor steps away from the wall.

**"**Except people argued. Said they were living. We should HELP them." Jake says, I look at him and smile, he tries not to but he smiles back.

**"**And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished." Pete says

**"**When was this?" the doctor asks

"Three years ago."

"It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once. "

"Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff." Pete says, I grin at the sound of Mickey's name.

"MICKEY!" I exclaim looking around, "where is he?"

"He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler." Pete says, I frown at this.

"She's your daughter. You do know that? Did Mickey explain?" The Doctor asks

"She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man." Pete says I glare at him.

We reached the window and look down at the scene below.

"look at it. A world of peace. They're calling this 'The Golden Age'." Pete continues.

"Who's the President now?" he asks I look at him confused.

"A woman called Harriet Jones." Pete says, I hold back a laugh

"I'd keep an eye on her." the doctor says giving me a sideways glance. I looked at him confused. did he have something to do with the demise of Harriet Jones?

"But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is gonna be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it?"

"No." The doctor says

"It's the breach."

"I've been trying to tell you - travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with the sphere..." The Doctor says

"Daleks?" Pete asks.

Then the Cybermen traveled across, then you lot - those disks - every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and BOTHworlds will fall into the Void."

"But you can stop it - the famous Doctor...? You can seal the breach?" Pete asks

"Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth." he says

"That's your problem. I'm protecting this world, and this world only." I glare at him.

"BUT ROS" the doctor claps his hand over my mouth.

"Hm... Pete Tyler... I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight... alone..." The Doctor says before stepping towards him. "There is a chance... back on my world... Jackie Tyler might still be alive."

"My wife died." is all he says

"Her husband died. Good match." he says I slap him.

"There's more important things at stake." I snap

"Doctor... help us." Pete pleads

**"**What? Close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that?" The doctor asks I look at him

"Yes." Pete says

"Maybe that's all I need." The doctor says with a grin. "Off we go, then!"

he slaps his yellow thing and we disappear into our Torchwood.

"THAT WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME!" I squeal hugging Jake. he blushes "sorry."

The doctor rushes to the phone.

"First of all, I need to make a phone call. You don't mind?" he says

"You two, guard to door." Jake tell two of the soldiers.

I watch the Doctor as he hurriedly dials a number on the phone in Yvonne's office. he puts it on speaker.

"Help me! Oh, my God, help me." Jackie's voice fills the room, tears fill my eyes. I had grown close to this women in the past few hours.

"Jackie, you're alive! Listen-" the doctor starts saying but Jackie cuts him off.

"They tried to download me but I ran away!" Jackie says

"GOOD FOR YOU JACKIE!" I yell at her, The Doctor shushes me.

"Is that AnnaMaria?" Jackie questions I smirk pushing the doctor out of the way.

"it's me Jackie." I start. "can you tell me where you are?"

"I don't know! Staircase." she says I sigh

"Yeah, which one? Is there any- any sort of sign? Anything to identify it?" the doctor asks, I glare at him before looking back at the phone.

"Yes! A fire extinguisher!" Jackie says

"Yeah, that helps..." The doctor says,

"Shut up you. she's panicked." I snap at him, he shrugs. "Jackie is there anything on the wall?"?

"Oh, wait a minute - it says 'N3'."

"North corner, staircase 3." he says looking at me, I nod. "Just keep low, we're trying our best."

"No, don't leave me!" Jackie yells.

"I've gotta go, I'm sorry." The doctor says, I glare at him.

"Give me the phone." he takes it off speaker and hands it to me.

"Listen to me, Jackie." I say to the older woman, "do you trust me?"

"Yes Anna I do." she says,

"I will get you out of this, I promise you that."

"Please hurry."

"I will be there in a minute okay Jackie." I say, "I'm coming."

I hang up and look at the doctor

"I'm going to jump to her okay?" he nods and turns to Pete.

"Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler." The doctor says

"She's not my wife." Pete says I look at him.

"I was at the wedding." The doctor says, "You got her name wrong."

"She's my friend Pete Tyler." I say getting into his face. "She has a hole. a hole you can fill. you have a hole, a hole she can fill. why must you make everything so difficult?"

The doctor walks over to Jake.

"Now then, Jake-y boy, if I can open up the bonding chamber on this thing, it could work on polycarbide."

"What's polycarbide?" Jake asks, I frown

"Skin of a Dalek." The doctor says.

"are we good here?" I ask, "can you make it?"

"yes AnnaMaria." He says hugging me, "go be there for Jackie."

I press my Vortex Manipulator and Disappear, only to reappear in front of Jackie who screams

"Shah Jaxs it's only me."

"How did you get there?"

"Alien stuff." I say not wanting to go into detail. "but I'm here now. lets try to find The Doctor."

"can't we just poof there like you did here?"

"It's too dangerous to do more than one person," I say, she nods.

"sorry" she says.

"it's nothing let's go." I say taking her hand and walking down the stairs only to stop as Cybermen were coming up the Steps.

"Fuck." I mutter pulling Jackie back and running out of the stairwell. we run for a few minutes until

"So this is why he's so skinny." Jackie state I look at her confused, "all the bloody running. it's gonna kill us one day."

I laugh and sit down.

"Jackie, can I be honest with you?" I say she looks at me and nods, "you and Rose remind me of my mom and sister. I'll admit at first I thought Rose was a bitch but now I wish I would have given her another try."

I look up into her eyes.

"you remind me of my mum." I say letting the tears fall. she looks down at me sadness. "can I just pretend for a couple minutes that you are?"

She smiles and hugs me.

"it's all right AnnaMaria." She whispers as I cry for everything. she rubs my back like my mother would have. the clanking of metal awakens me from my breakdown. I stand up and help Jackie up.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Heres part one!<strong>


	6. Doomsday Part two

**here's Part two. hope you enjoy. for series three is Runaway bride, Jones and smith, Utopia, Sound of Drums and The Last of time lords. If you want to see another Episode just let me know. PM me or put it in the review!**

* * *

><p>"we need to run." I say<p>

"are you gonna be okay love?" she asks, I just nod. we run down the Corridor only to come face to face with two Cyberman.

"Oh for FUCK'S sake." I yell trying to find a weapon.

"You will be upgraded." one of them say.

"the Hell I am, you metal freaks." I snap standing in front of Jackie.

"No, but you can't! Please-" Jackie says, suddenly they're shot from behind they fall to the ground, dead, to reveal Pete aiming a gun behind them. He is accompanied by the Doctor, Dayton, Rose and Mickey. I watch in anticipation as Jackie squints through the smoke clouding him, uncomprehending, then her eyes widen as she realizes...

"Pete!" Jackie yells

"Hello, Jacks." he says I watch as she becomes annoyed I knew she wasn't believing what she was seeing

"I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?" she says, tears form in my eyes

"I'm not a ghost." Pete tries.

"But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete." Jackie says as I take her hand she looks at me. I watch the doctor step forward but I raise my hand for him to stop. I look into Jackie's eyes

"Jackie." I start, "He's from a different Universe."

"you see Jackie every single decision we make creates a Parallel existence, a different dimension where..."

"Oh, you can shut up." Jackie says, I smile and let go of her hand

"You deserve a second chance Jackie." I say, she mouths thank you and I back up watching the smiles.

"Oh... you look old." Jackie says looking at Pete.

"You don't." Pete says, tears begin to slide down my cheek, I was a sucker for Romance.

"How can you be standing there?" Jackie asks

"Just got lucky... lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or...?"

"There was never anyone else." Jackie says I sob and feel someone touch my shoulder, I look at Dayton and grin hugging him, "Twenty years, though. Look at me - I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

"Brought HER up. Rose Tyler." Pete says "That's not bad."

I grin as Jackie whispers something to him

"In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine. They worked. Made me rich."

"I don't care about that." Jackie says, "How rich?"

I laugh at her,

"Very."

"I don't care about that. How very?"

Pete laughs.

"Thing is though, Jacks, you're... you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both..." Pete says, Jackie nods, Pete looks at her trying to fight it. "You know, it's just sort of..."

he stops and finally I get pissed.

"OH WILL YOU JUST KISS HER ALREADY?" I yell causing a very nasty look from the doctor to come my way.

"Oh, come here." he says running towards starting to cry. He sweeps her off the ground in a huge hug. I take this time to turn to Dayton.

"I love you!" I say kissing him. I remember Mickey and grin, turning to him and running towards him

"MICKEY!" I yell glomping him. he laughs and swings me around

"Hey Annie." he says, "staying out of trouble?"

"yeah well for the most part got rid of some Slitheen, an eye of Gorgon here or there but that's pretty much it."

he laughs and I turn to the doctor.

"what do you we do now?"

"we find the problem and delete it." he says,

The Doctor opens the door to where the battle between the Cybermen and the Daleks is taking place, peering into the lab, waiting for the right moment to enter. He dives into the room.

"he'll be fine Rose." I say to the younger woman who flinched every time a beam of light almost hit him.

The Doctor picks up two of the magnaclamps, using them to deflect the rays from himself. He makes back towards the door with them, dodging the beams. He trips over a Cyberman's body.

"Come on please." Rose whispers I roll my eyes.

The Doctor quickly gets to his feet and slips through the door to safety. Rose closes it after him.

"have a nice trip?" I asked him, he glares at me.

"See you next fall." Mickey says, I laugh and bump fist with him.

"I'm glad you all find this amusing." Pete whispers. I laugh again as the doctor puts on his 3D specks

**"**Override roof mechanism." One of the Dalek says, The roof begins to open slowly.

"El-ev-ate." another one says, I stick my head out along with Rose to watch.

"What're they doing? Why'd they need to get outside?" Rose asks

"Time Lord science- WHAT Time Lord science?" The doctor says, I look at him confused. "What is it?"

The Daleks elevates through the ceiling into the open air with some case. The Doctor shuts the door. He runs back down the corridor, shouting to the us as he goes.

"We've gotta see what it's doing, we've gotta go back up! Come on! All of you! Top floor!"

"That's forty-five floors up! Believe me, I've done 'em all." Jackie says.

suddenly Jake pops his head out of a lift.

"We could always take the lift..." he says I hug him.

"you are a sight for sore eyes Jakey!" I say grabbing Dayton's hand and pulling him in with me.

We finally reach the top and step out of the lift on and rush to the window, the Doctor dumping the magnaclamps down on Yvonne's desk as he goes. As the Case spins, Daleks shoot out of it, more and more of them. The Doctor stares in horror. I gasp.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" I scream, there couldn't be more. didn't they all die in the time war?

"Time Lord science... it's bigger on the inside." the doctor says as if he had solved the problem

"Did Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?" Mickey asks, I stare at the doctor.

"It's a prison ship." I say looking in Horror as millions of Dalek fly around.

"How many Daleks?" Rose asks

"Millions." The doctor says as I say "Too Fucking Many."

"I mean is it really necessary to curse AnnaMaria?" the doctor asks me.

"you promised." I snap at him. "you promise it wouldn't end up like the War. but it bloody well looks like it to me. so EXCUSE ME if I feel the need to curse like a sailor."

I watch as The Cybermen march down a street, stopping as one, and fire their weapons up into the air at the Daleks. Having absolutely no effect on the Daleks.

"Exterminate all life forms below. Ex-ter-min-ate!" the Dalek says; The Daleks fire at the terrified people running below them.

"I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's gonna crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home. Jacks, take this." Pete says walking away from the window. He tosses her one of the yellow buttons.

"But they're destroying the City!" Jackie says

"I'd forgotten you could argue." Pete says sighing, He loops the button around her neck himself. "It's not just London, it's the whole world."

He takes her face in his hands, making her look at him. I walk over to Jackie ready to say my goodbyes.

"But there's another world, just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe. As long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?"

The Doctor turns from the window with his 3D specs on and a big grin.

"Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood!" He replies gleefully. He dashes to a computer. "Slam it down and close off both universes."

"Reboot systems." The computer chimes, I look at Rose then to Jackie.

"But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen-?" Rose asks. The Doctor stands.

"They're part of the problem. And THAT makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!" Rose laughs nervously. "Well? Isn't anyone gonna ask? What is it with the glasses?"

"What is it with the glasses?" Rose asks I roll my eyes, he was so like a child sometimes.

"I can SEE! That's what! 'Cos we've got two separate worlds, but in-between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen traveled through the Void to get here! And you lot - one world to another, via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!" He presses the glasses onto Rose's face. "I've been through it. So has AnnaMaria. Do you see?"

He dodges about so Rose can see. She reaches out to try and touch something.

"Reboot in three minutes."

"Void stuff." Suddenly I grin. Mickey looks at me confused I hold up a finger telling him to give me a sec.

"Like um... background radiation!" Rose asks

"That's it. Look at the others." Rose turns to look at Jake, Mickey, Dayton, Me, Jackie and Pete. "The only two who hasn't been through the Void - your mother and Dayton. First time she's looked normal in her life."

Rose giggles and Jackie shouts. I decide to make my Remark.

"SO that's what those are for. I thought that was your way of telling me you wanted to go see a 3D movie or something." I say smirking, "I didn't want to say anything cause I didn't know if you knew you looked like a dork or not."

Mickey laughs and The Doctor looks at me.

"When we're done here, we're having a very long talk about what you consider good Humor, AnnaMaria." The Doctor dashes into the clear white area, Rose following. "The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen - all of them. I just open the Void - end of verse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"PULLING them all in." Rose says,

"Pulling them all in!"

"Sorry... what's- what's the Void?" Mickey asks I look at him

"The dead space. Some people call it 'Hell'." I say, smirking as the Doctor glares at me.

"So... He's sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell." He puts his yellow button on and I knew it was time to say goodbye to everyone. "Man, I told you he was good."

"But it's... like you said, we've ALL got Void stuff. Me too, 'cos we went to that parallel world." Rose says as I walk over to Jackie. "We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

"That's why you've gotta go" The Doctor tells Rose

"Jackie?" I say she looks at me. I hug her. "I'm going to miss you most of all."

She smiles

"If you ever need anything. anything at all. jump over and we'll talk." She says, I give her a sad smile knowing that wasn't at all possible.

"I'll be sure and do that." I say hugging her one last time I turn to Mickey. "We would have been Hellava good team you and me."

he grins at me.

"you never know, Annie. we might see each other again some day."

"Mickey you know as well as I do that when he shuts this thing there's no way in hell we'll see each other again."

he frowns but nods.

"if I had known I would meet someone like you AnnaMaria. I would have stayed in this world."

I nod and smile turning back to Rose and The doctor,

"I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

Rose stares at him.

"And then you close it. For good?" Pete asks

"The breach itself is soaked in Void Stuff, in the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput."

Rose is just starting to realize what this means.

"But you stay on THIS side...?" Rose says looking at me then the Doctor.

"But you'll get pulled in." Mickey says in more concern for me. I smile at him. The Doctor holds Rose's gaze for a moment before he runs over to the magnaclamps. Rose stays put, looking like she's been slapped around the face.

"That's why... I got these. We'll just have to hold on tight - I've been doing it all my life." The doctor says Handing me one of the Magnaclamps.

"I'm supposed to go." Rose says, I frown this was not going to be easy.

"Yeah."

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off."

"Yeah." It's obvious he doesn't want to talk about this. He goes to another of the computers. I walk over to him.

"will you tell her before it's too late?" I growl. he looks at me.

"tell her what?" he says

"You know what you Slimy Git,"

"That's not gonna happen." Rose says with a laugh, I look at her. A crash from outside shakes the building.

"We haven't got time to argue, the plans works, we go in. You too. ALL of us." Pete yells,

"No, I'm not leaving him!" Rose says in anger.

"I'm not going without her." Jackie says, I look at her she's determined

"Oh, my God. We're GOING."

"I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her." Jackie snaps, had it not been at this time I would have agreed with her,

"You've GOT to." Rose tells her mother.

"Well, that's tough!" Jackie says crossing her arms

"Mum..." Rose says, the computer informs us we had one minute to finish this up. "I've had a life with you for nineteen years. But then I met the Doctor and... all the things I've seen him do for me. For you. For all of us. For the whole... stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum." Behind her, the Doctor is watching her with terrible sadness in his eyes as he silently takes a button on a chain out of his pocket. I turn away not wanting to see the betrayal in her eyes. "But not anymore. 'Cos now he's got me."

The Doctor loops the chain around Rose's neck.

"What're you-?"

Pete quickly presses the button. They all disappear, leaving the Doctor alone and gazing at the place Rose was with a heavy heart.

"Will Dayton be alright?" I ask looking at my boyfriend who had been sitting at a desk.

"he'll be fine as long as he sits there." he says, I nod and turn to Dayton.

"I Love you." I say kissing him.

"I love you too."

Rose reappears. I jump.

"I think this is the on switch..." she mutters the Doctor stops. The Doctor grabs Rose roughly by the shoulders, stooping slightly so he can look straight into her eyes.

"Once the breach collapses, that's IT. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" The Doctor says trying to beat some sense into her.

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you." I smile at her braveness, she was more of a person than I was. The Doctor stares at her for a moment, stunned. Then he releases his grip. "So what can I do to help?"

"Systems rebooted. Open access." The computer says, I Smile ready to rid this earth of Those Damn Daleks.

"Those co-ordinates over there, set them all at six." The doctor tells Rose. "And hurry up."

"You don't have to be rude" I snap at him before sending rose a reassuring smile. Rose leans over the computer, taking her button from around her neck and glancing at the Doctor nervously.

"We've got Cybermen on the way up." Rose says,

"Shit." I mutter running over with the doctor to look.

"How many floors down?" The doctor asks

"Just one." The screen shows the Cybermen marching up the stairwell.

"We will retreat through the breach. Regain the Home World." one of them says; suddenly A Cyberman appears at the top of the stairs, pointing a gun at the others. When it speaks, Yvonne's voice is discernable through the Cyber-tones.

"You will not pass." She says I stare at the screen shocked.

"What is the meaning of this?" it asks

"You will NOT pass." she says again as She pulls the trigger, destroying the other Cybermen with a bright ray of white light. "I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty for Queen and Country."

"Holy shit thank you Yvonne." I say looking at the doctor, who taps a command on the laptop,

"Levers operational." The computers says causing the doctor to grin.

"That's more like it, bit of a smile! the old team!" Rose says with grin, I suddenly felt out of place.

"Hope and glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake." the doctor says grinning as he picks up a magnaclamp and walks over to Rose. I look at Dayton who smiles at me sadly.

"Which one's Shiver?" Rose asks

"Oh I'm shake." the doctor says handing her a magnaclamp. they attach them to the wall next to the leavers. The doctor looks at me, "don't just stand there. you'll be sucked in too."

I smile sadly at him and walk over to rose.

"Press the red button." The doctor says, rose does so. he turns to both of us and speaks fairly quick. "When it starts just hold on tight. shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff. Are you ready?"

Rose and I walk over to our Clamp. I look out the window and my insides turn into goo.

"So are they." Rose says. I wrap my arms around the clamp tightly and close my eyes.

"Let's do it!" The doctor says I open my eyes to see them push the levers, then take hold of the Magnaclamps. I stare at Rose.

"Online."

"Rose." I say she looks at me and the area fills with white light. the sound of the wind cause me to have to yell. "I'M GLAD HE FOUND YOU!"

She smiles and nods. the Daleks are sucked thought the window and I shut my eyes again struggling to hold on.

"The breach is open. Into the Void! HA!" I hear the doctor yell causing me to smile.

suddenly the computer saying offline makes me open my eyes again in confusion

"Turn it on." The doctor yells at rose, the suction starts to ease.

"I got it AnnaMaria." she says shooting me a smile, I nod and tighten my grip sending up a silent prayer. Rose falls onto the lever

"Rose!" i yell in fear.

"I've got to get it upright!" she says to us. she pushes the lever upwards, finally getting it upright i grin.

"Online and locked!" the computer says, the suction increases once more, but now Rose has nothing to hold on to except the Lever.

"ROSE HOLD ON!" the doctor shouts. i attempt to shift to the other side to hold out my hand.

"ROSE! GRAB MY HAND!" i yell holding the hand that wasn't holding on to dear life towards her. She shakes her head as the Void pulls at her, making it impossible to hold her grip. she Cries out.

"HOLD ON!" the doctor screams.

"ROSE PLEASE!" i scream as my grip starts to slip. Rose moans, i lets tears slide down my cheek. i watched in terror as her grip slips and she is pulled towards the Void. I hear the Doctor scream out her name and i fall silent. right before she hits the breach Pete appears, so she falls into him. She glances at the doctor before she and Pete vanish. i stare at the breach sadness fills me and i feel my grip start to slip again, i wrap my other arm around the Clamp. The breach closes and the wind dies down. leaving the place quiet. arms wrap around me and loosens my grip.

"are you okay?" i hear Dayton ask. i cling to him crying. "Shhh...Anna"

i break away from him and look at the doctor. He's touching the wall, the pain from him was unbearable.

"i have to go with him Day," i say looking into my boyfriends eyes, they fill of understanding.

"make sure he's okay." he whispers, "I'll tell S.J. that you guys are fine."

"Don't tell her about Rose please." i whisper. he nods and kisses me

"take care of him. S.J. will never forgive you if you let him do something stupid." he says, i laugh and he kisses me again. it started off sweet but then it deepened, as if he didn't know when he'd see me again, Someone clears their throat causing us to break apart. Dayton looks at The Doctor, who looked very sad, and walks up to him.

"It's been a honor to finally meet you sir." he say holding out his hand. The Doctor looks at me before looking at Dayton.

"Make her happy will you?" He says shaking Dayton's hand,

"She's going off with you. take care of her." Dayton replies with a smile, "don't try to talk her out of it. I've learned that when she sets her mind to something, she does it."

My Doctor smiles and nods.

"I'll be seeing you."

"I'll plan on it." Dayton says walking up to me. "you better be careful."

"i will." we kiss again and i hug him.

"Anna, we don't have much time." The doctor says i nod and say goodbye to Dayton before following The Doctor. the doctor stops right before the TARDIS.

"are you sure about this AnnaMaria?" he asks me i look up into his eyes and grin.

"never more sure!" I say walking into the TARDIS! i felt the TARDIS welcoming me home and i smile. "hello my girl!"

"where are we going?" i ask him as he starts to fiddle with some dials.

"Super nova." is all he said when the TARDIS took off. i sit in the jump seat understanding what he was doing.

"can i talk to her too or do you want to be alone?" i ask him. he looks at me with a sad expression.

"i don't think i can be alone right now." he whispers, i stand up and walk over to him.

"I'm here." i tell him he hugs me as we reach the destination. he pushes some buttons and suddenly we're projected onto a bay. **(A.N. i didn't know how to write this so bare with me please.)**

"where are you?" Rose asks i smile seeing her.

"Inside the TARDIS." he says

"Hey Rose." I say shyly she smiles sadly at me

"There's on tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. and it takes a lot of power to send this projection, we're in orbit around a super nova." The Doctor says with a little laugh, "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

"You guys look like a ghost." she says, i elbow the Doctor, Rose sees this and smiles.

"Hold on..." he says, he takes his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket. he points it at the console and it strengthens the projections

Rose walks up to us and raise a hand to touch the Doctor's face.

"Can I t..." she starts

"I'm still just an image. No touch."

"can't you come through properly?" Rose asks her voice trembling.

"The whole thing would fracture. two universe would collapse."

"So?" she says, the doctor smiles and they watch each other for a few moments. i look around trying to figure out where we were.

"where are we?" I ask,

"Where did the gap come out?" The doctor asks,

"we're in Norway." Rose says.

"Norway, Right."

"nice." i mutter awkwardly.

"about fifty miles out of Bergen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'

"Dalek?"

"Mother fucker." i say hitting my forehead

"Dårl-IG. It's Norwegian for 'bad'" The doctor stares at her, Brow furrowed. "This translate as 'Bad Wolf Bay'"

They laugh as if it's an inside joke.

"How long have we got?" Rose asks

"About two minutes..." he says.

"i can't think of what to say!" she says almost laughing. i look over to where Jackie, Pete and Mickey were standing i wave accidentally pushing The Doctor out of the range, he glares at me as he gets back into view.

"sorry." i mutter making Rose laugh

"you've still got Mr. Mickey, then?"

"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey...and the baby."

"you're not...?"

"No..." she laughs, "it's mum."

"Good for her!" i say. "can you tell her something for me?"

she nods and i sigh.

"can you tell her Thank you for being there in the hallway. she'll understand."

Rose nods again and smiles

"She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way."

"And what about you?" the doctor says, "are you...?"

"yeah, I'm...I'm back working in the shop."

"Oh, Good for you." he says, i pretend not to listen.

Rose laughs.

"Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet, it's open for business." she starts tearing up, "i think I know a thing or two about aliens."

"Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth." he says, "you're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day, and you've gone missing, You're on a list of the dead."

Rose begins crying.

"Here you are." he smiles. "living a life day after day, the one adventure i can never have."

"I'm going to my room." i say deciding to leave them alone. "Goodbye Rose."

"Goodbye AnnaMaria." she says i walk away to the rooms but something causes me to stop. i watch The Doctor.

"Am i ever gonna see you again?" i hear Rose ask.

"You can't." he say i feel tears well up in my eyes.

"What're you gonna do?"

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords."

"on your own?"\

The Doctor nods silently,

"I lo.." She stops "i love you."

"Quite Right, too." he says i glare at him, _tell her you git!_ i scream in my head. "and i suppose...if it's one last chance to say it..." he pauses, "Rose Tyler..."

But time was up and it closed. The Doctor rubs his hands over his eyes, wiping the tears away. He takes a deep breath and then turns his attention to the TARDIS console, pushing the buttons and levers as he walks slowly around it.

I stand up and walk over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he looks up, eyes wide with shock. i look up and Standing by the door, with her back to us, is a bride.

"What?" The Doctor says.

"what the hell?"

The bride turns around to see him standing there. She yelps with surprise.

"What?" the doctor says looking at me i shrug my shoulder.

"who are you?" The Bride asks,

"But..."

"Where am i?"

"What?"

"what the hell is this place?"

"WHAT?" I let out a laugh.

"Ello I'm AnnaMaria and you are?" i ask the Bride.

* * *

><p><strong>Working on Runaway bride now. let me know what you guys think! thanks.<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	7. The runaway bride Part one

**Here's The Runaway bride! don't forget theres a poll on my page. so please check it out. thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 The Runaway bride part one.<strong>

I stand up and walk over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he looks up, eyes wide with shock. i look up and Standing by the door, with her back to us, is a bride.

"What?" The Doctor says.

"what the hell?"

The bride turns around to see him standing there. She yelps with surprise.

"What?" the doctor says looking at me i shrug my shoulder.

"who are you?" The Bride asks,

"But..."

"Where am i?"

"What?"

"what the hell is this place?"

"WHAT?" I let out a laugh.

"Ello I'm AnnaMaria and you are?" i ask the Bride.

She stares at me confused for a moment, as The Doctor looks around bewildered.

"You can't do that, I wasn't... we're in flight! That is- that is physically impossible! How did-?" he starts but the woman interrupts him,

"Tell me where I am. I demand you tell me right now - where am I?" She demands.

"Inside the TARDIS." I say with a grin finding this all hilarious.

"The what?" she asks

"The TARDIS." I say again.

"The what?" She asks again

"The TARDIS!" The Doctor yells. he turns to the controls muttering about women being nutters.

"The what?" She asks again

"It's called the TARDIS." The doctor says,

"That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things." She says in anger.

"Oh i like her." i say looking at the Doctor.

"you would." he says then turning to The woman, "How did you get in here?"

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys?" the woman says in anger, "Oh, my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it. "

The Doctor watches her rant, looking her up and down with utter confusion.

"Who the hell is Nerys?" he asks.

"Your best friend."

"Hold on, wait a minute" The doctor says I roll my eyes knowing what was coming, "what're you dressed like that for?"

I Hit him and smirk

"I'm going ten pin bowling." she says then she starts yells, "Why do you think, Dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle!"

The Doctor begins to fiddle with the controls while The Bride walks around, ranting.

"I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away! And then you." she Shouts, "I dunno, you drugged me or something!"

"I haven't done anything!" he says

"We're having the police on you! Me and my husband - as soon as he is my husband - we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!"

The Doctor does not reply, engrossed in operating the controls. The Bride notices the doors and rushes over to them. The Doctor looks up in alarm, hurrying after her.

"WAIT!" I yell.

"No, wait a minute! Wait a minute! Don't-!" The Doctor yells.

But too late - The Woman has already thrown open the doors and is now looking upon the super nova. Her mouth falls open slightly. The Doctor goes to stand next to her. I sit at the jump seat smiling at the scene. This Woman was hilarious.

"You're in space. Outer Space. This is my... space-ship. It's called the 'TARDIS'."

"She's." I mutter to him he rolls his eyes, I pet the controls "he's just flustered right now sweetie."

"How am I breathing?" she asks

"The TARDIS is protecting us." The Doctor says

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. You?"

"Donna." she says looking at me, "and you are?"

"AnnaMaria." I say with a grin

"Human?" Doctor asks looking her up and down.

"Yeah. Is that optional?" she asks confused

"Well, it is for us." he says I roll my eyes.

Donna glances around at him.

"You're Aliens."

"Yeah." I say

"It's freezing with these doors open." Donna observes and grin.

So the Doctor slams them shut and darts back to the console.

"But I don't understand it and I understand everything! This... this can't happen! There is no way a Human Being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be." I zone out as he goes off on a long explanation and I roll my eyes taking out my phone.

"Oi stupid." I say he turns and I hold out my phone. He rolls my eyes and points his Sonic activating my Iphone. I smirk..

Suddenly The Doctor all energy... he grabs an ophthalmoscope and uses it to look into Donna's eyes, all the while muttering an endless flow of techno-babble. Donna is quiet throughout this whole ordeal.

"Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic" She slaps him. "What was that for?"

"Get me to the church!" Donna yells

"Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

"A church?" I say with a smirk, he glares at me.

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." Donna suddenly spots a blouse slung over one of the railings. It's one of Rose's. I frown and look at the doctor. "I knew it. Acting all innocent."

She strides over to the Doctor and shows him the blouse.

"I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted?"

The Doctor looks up from the controls and his eyes fall to the garment in Donna's hands. His face falls.

"That's my friend's." he answers her,

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?" I clench my fists trying my hardest not to flip out on her.

"She's gone."

"Gone where?"

"I lost her."

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" I yell, finally having enough. "DO NOT EVEN THINK YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED DONNA! BECAUSE YOU KNOW NOTHING! WE DIDN'T KIDNAP YOU, AND FOR WHAT IT'S WORTH I FEEL SORRY FOR THE BLOKE WHO'S MARRYING YOU!"

She looks at The Doctor a moment, suddenly seeming to realize this is a sensitive topic.

"How do you mean, 'lost'?" The Doctor looks up at her darkly and advances... for a moment, Donna looks fearful but he only snatches Rose's blouse away from her. He makes towards the doors.

"Right! Chiswick." he say, walk to my room and change into a different outfit. I walk out and roll my eyes finding them gone. I press my Vortex manipulator and appear next to them, causing Donna to jump.

"could have waited for me ya know." I tell The Doctor.

"you take too long." he says, I grumble, "Haven't you got a mobile?"

Donna stops and stares at him.

"I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting, do you think I said "Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets"?" she exclaims I laugh.

"... This man you're marrying - what's his name?"

"Lance." she says with a grin on her face causing me to grin.

"Gotta like Lance." the doctor says, I stop Donna.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you but...it's a touchy subject." I say she nods

"Oi! No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you!" she yells, as she runs off.

"I'm- I'm not... I'm not... We're not from Mars." He runs after her.

"oh yay more running!" I mutter. Taking off after them, really regretting my choice of heels.

"can we please refrain from running?" I ask once I catch up with the Doctor. He looks down at me feet and grins.

"thought you weren't ever going to wear them?" he asks, "thought they were too military for you?"

I look down at what heels I had on. I roll my eyes, it was the pair he had gotten me from a amazonian planet where women were the military.

"shut it." I mutter, "they go with my outfit."

"Why's his light on?"

"There's another one!" He runs to try and catch it.

"again with the running." I moan setting of after him

"Taxi!" Donna yells, we stumble into the road in our effort to catch the driver's attention, but the driver just drives straight past.

"I bet you Alex Reiger never passed up a costumer," I mutter, the doctor looks at me strangely. "American TV show the 70's"

"There's one!" the doctor says I roll my as He runs, waving for attention. And again, it ignores us.

"Oi!" Donna exclaims

"Do you have this effect on everyone?" The Doctor asks her, "Why aren't they stopping?"

"They think I'm in fancy dress." she says, I frown. Another taxi drives past, the driver hooting his horn.

"Stay off the scotch darlin'!"

"They think I'm drunk." Two guys in their car yell out of the window as they drive past.

"You're fooling no-one, mate!"

"They think I'm in drag!" The Doctor looks Donna up and down appraisingly.

"Hold on, hold on."

He puts his fingers between his lips and whistles, long and piercing, causing Donna to wince and cover her ears. However, it attracts the attention of a taxi, which grinds to a halt before them. The Doctor and Donna clamber in the back seat.

"don't we need money?" I wonder aloud, I stand on the outside and smile as they take off it only takes a few minutes before the car screeches to a stop.

"And that goes double for your mother!" The taxi drives off. "I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas Spirit."

"Is it Christmas?" The doctor asks I smirk

"Nooooooooo... Everyone's just spending their fortune for shits and giggles."

"Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve." She hits him, having spotted something in the distance. "Phone box!"

They rush towards it.

"Still need money..." I say in a sing-song voice as I follow them they ignore me. I frown

"We can reverse the charges!" Donna exclaims

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?"

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon in Morocco. Sunshine... lovely." I look at her shocked.

"who can hate Christmas. It's like hating puppies." I say, again ignored. We reach the phone box... the Doctor holds the door open for Donna.

"I have a cell phone ya know." I say with frown as again I am ignored.

"What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?"

"Just- just call the direct." The Doctor says pointing his sonic screwdriver to the phone)

"What did you do?" Donna demands, I roll my eyes.

"Again cell phone." I say pulling out and holding it up to prove my point

"Something- Martian. Now, phone. I'll get money!" The doctor says, I stare at them.

"Really?" I ask, I turn to a guy walking down the street "you can see me right?"

he looks at me weird but nods.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm being ignored by my boyfriend and his new companion."

he looks at me confused before walking away. I smirk and sit on a bench and watch Donna call someone.

"Shh, answer the phone!" she says, She punches the numbers out. "Mum, get off the phone and listen. I'm in Oh, my God- I dunno where I am! It's... it's a street. And there's WH Smith... but it's definitely Earth."

I look at her, _Did she really just say that to her mom?_

Donna leaves the phone box, out of breath. She approaches a woman at random on the street.

"Excuse me... I'm begging you. I'm getting married, I really am and I'm late and I just need to borrow a tenner and I'll pay you back I promise and it's Christmas."

I look around for the Doctor, only to see a row of masked Santa's playing trumpets a short distance away. _Who dresses up as a Santa band?_

"Taxi!" Donna's shout distracts me, A taxi pulls up beside her, she talks with the driver for a few seconds before turning back to us. "Thanks for nothing, spaceman! I'll see you in Court."

She climbs into the taxi and it drives away By Santa.

"Hey wait a minute." I yell, "Donna I don't think you should be doing that!"

"Donna!" the Doctor yells, but it's too late. He looks back at the Santa's; all three of them are held like weapons.

"what the hell?" I exclaim.

"Language!" The Doctor says as he sonics the cash machine causing notes to fly everywhere and there is mad scramble and confusion as people run around trying to catch the money and stuff it into their pockets. The Doctor runs; Pulling me along back in the direction of the TARDIS. Sparks fly from the TARDIS console and it tilts dangerously.

"Behave!" he says hitting the console with a Hammer.

"OI!" I yell, hitting him in the back of the head

"what was that for?" he asks

"How do you like it?" I yell, he doesn't say anything as he attaches string to the console.

"What are you doing?" I ask, he looks at me as if I had grown a head.

"how else and I going to fly it?" he asks I glare at him

"one, it's HER! And you wonder why she never does what you want her to." I say, "and second, HELLO! Time Lady!"

"Can you drive _Her_?"

"it's like riding a bike, I could never forget." I say taking control of the console. He then stumbles over to the doors, he glares at me. "though I might have to get use to it again. Sorry."

He throws the doors open. I line the TARDIS with the taxi, zooming along beside it on the motorway. Donna stares at him, hands pressed against the window.

"Open the door!" He yells to Donna,

"Do you what?" I hear her muffled yell.

"Open the door!" he yells again, I roll my eyes,

"Will you just get her in here?" I yell.

"I can't, it's locked!" The Doctor sonics the door, enabling Donna to push the window down. "Santa's a robot."

I roll my eyes

"no shit, Get the girl a medal!" I snap

"Donna, open the door." the doctor says,

"What for?"

"You've got to jump!" The robot driver turns his head slightly at this.

"I'm not bleedin' jumping, I'm supposed to be getting married!"

"CAN YOU HURRY UP." I yell, "WE'RE GOING TO BE IN THE NEWS OF THE WORLD TOMMORROW JUST YOU SEE!"

The robot puts his foot down and the taxi overtakes the TARDIS.

"YOUR LOSING THEM!" the doctor yells

"YEP I CAN SEE THE HEADLINES NOW!" I shout pressing some buttons and levers. "MAN IN PHONE BOX SAVES BRIDE FROM EVIL SANTA!"

I pull a rather tattered looking lever causing random explosions from the console once more and the TARDIS bangs the roof of the car of a distressed man before I pull her back in line with the taxi. The children, The Doctor struggles to regain his balance, then sonics the robot, disabling it.

"TAKE THAT SANTA IMPOSTER!" I shout

"Anna Shut up." I hear the doctor yell. I roll my eyes, "Listen to me... you've got to jump."

"I'm not jumping on a motorway." Donna yells,

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good. Now, come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!"

"Yes! You look lovely! Come on!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! GET HER IN HERE NOW!" I Yell,

"I'M TRYING!" The doctor yells back at me,

Donna opens the door and positions herself ready to jump. The Doctor holds out his arms to catch her.

"I can't do it."

"Trust me."

"IF YOU EVEN THINK OF SAYING 'I'M A DOCTOR' I WILL HURT YOU!" I yell, I hear him chuckle before turning back to Donna,

"Is that what you said to her? Your friend? The one you lost? Did she trust you?" I look up at the monitor and watch her face.

"Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive. Now, jump!" The doctor yells.

So Donna, with a scream, jumps and lands on top of the Doctor in a heap on the floor.

"and off we go!" I say as the doors slam closed and the TARDIS zooms back up into the sky. I land us on a roof smoke coming from the Console. The Doctor, now coughing and spluttering as he tries to extinguish the smoke billowing from the TARDIS doors, turns to us,

"The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours." he turns to me, "how did you even pass the exam?"

"OI! If you took better care of her she wouldn't be this bad off ya skinny twit." I snap poking him in the chest with every word. He turns to Donna.

"You all right?" he asks

"Doesn't matter." she whispers, I frown

"Did we miss it?" I sit down on the ledge looking off at the city.

"Yeah."

"Well, you can book another date..."

"Course we can."

"Still got the honeymoon..." I say with a smile.

"It's just a holiday now." I frown at this, really who can hate Christmas this much,

"Yeah... yeah... sorry." The Doctor says

"It's not your fault."

"Oh! That's a change." the doctor exclaims I elbow him.

"Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right." she says, I grin and look at the doctor.

"... Yeah, yeah. But... even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently." he says, my grin turns to a look a confusion. Donna gives the Doctor a suspicious glance before coming to sit on the edge of the roof by me. The Doctor sits between us, removing his jacket and draping it around her shoulders.

"God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat." She exclaims causing me to laugh.

"Oh and you'd better put this on." He pulls what looks like a wedding ring from his pocket. My stomach flips, I had no right to be jealous.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" she asks

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden." He slips it onto her finger. "With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

a small scowl forms on my lips and I look away, I think of Dayton and smile.

"For better or for worse." she says, I take out my phone and text Dayton

_hey you!_

"So, come on then. Robot Santas... what are they for?" Donna asks

"To destroy Christmas!" I say, "like The Grinch."

I see the doctor roll his eyes before explaining.

"Ah, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

"I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT!" I exclaim, "SARAH JANE SAID NOOO HE WOULDN'T BE IN THAT KIND OF TROUBLE. OOOHHH YOU WAIT TIL I TELL HER!"

The Doctor laughs

"Why, what happened then?" Donna asks I look at her in shock.

"... Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?" my phone vibrates

_hey yourself. SJ wants to know where or when you are._

_London modern times busy with a bride._

"I had a bit of a hangover." she says, I grin at this. Suddenly the Doctor points off towards somewhere.

"I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate. With this... family. My friend, she had this family. Well, they were..." He pauses for a moment, lost in thought. "Still... gone now."

"Your friend... who was she?" I frown, knowing he wasn't going to answer

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know..." Donna rolls her eyes. "What's your job?"

"I'm a secretary."

"It's weird, I mean - you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important..."

"This friend of yours - just before she left, did she punch you in the face?"

"no but I've wanted to a time or two." I say with a smile.

_What do you mean busy with a bride?_

_Long story... I'll tell you later! _Donna whacks the screwdriver aside.

"Stop bleeping me!" She says, I laugh.

"What kind of secretary?"

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping."

Donna got this real far off look on her face and she begins telling her story

"I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought. 'I'm never gonna fit in here.' And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee."

I smile at her

"And Lance - he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was funny." she laughs "And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him - one cup of coffee. That was it."

"When was this?"

"Six months ago."

"Bit quick, to get married..."

"Well... he insisted." I smirk highly doubting that a man insisted to get married. "And he nagged... and he nagged me...And he just wore me down and then finally, I just gave in."

"If you ask me, it's a posh name for 'locksmiths'." she says a few minutes later

"Keys..." the doctor mutters

"so donna how is everything in the shagging department?"

"WHAT?" The doctor exclaims, a blush appears on his cheeks and Donna smiles.

"not complaining." she says, I grin. "what about you two?"

"WHHAAT?" he Exclaims again.

"oh we're not together." I say, "but I've had a few interesting partners in my lifetime."

The doctor starts coughing and Donna grins,

"are we making you uncomfortable?" she asks, the Doctor looks at me, I just grin. "maybe we should exchange notes sometime."

"I'd love to Donna."

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian-boy."

"Yeah. I'm not from Mars." he says, Donna nods. The Doctor stands and lends her a hand to help her up. I look up at him expectantly and he just grins and walks away.

"what a gentleman." I mutter.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken."

However, when we arrived, it looks as though everyone has decided to go on with the reception without Donna. 'Merry Christmas Everybody' blares out at full volume, everyone is dancing, drinking, eating and laughing.

"oh shits gonna hit the fan!" I whisper to the doctor with a grin, he rolls his eyes, Donna looks around at the merriment, thunderstruck. She folds her arms. An older woman spots her and freezes...the rest of the room soon follows suit until all is silent and all eyes are on Donna, the Doctor and I.

"You had the reception without me?" she shouts,

"Donna... what happened to ya?" a man says

"You had the reception without me?" she full on yells, Que the awkward pause.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor." he then looks at me, "and This is AnnaMaria."

"They had the reception without me." Donna says looking at us.

"Yes, I gathered."

"Well, it was all paid for" a blond says, "why not?"

"OH! You _must_ be Nerys." I say standing in front of Donna.

"Yeah So."

"i think you better take a few steps from Lance, if you know what's good for you." I say getting into her face. She looks at me in fear but does as I say, "oh and Nerys?"

"ye...yea...yeah?" she stutters,

"lay of the make-up you look like your in drag."

"Thank you, AnnaMaria." Donna says I smile and nod at her.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end - "I'm on Earth"? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd love to know..." Some woman starts. The whole room starts talking at the same time until all i can hear is an incomprehensible babble of voices.. so Donna bursts into tears, at which their anger melts into pity. Lance hugs her and she cries into his shoulder. Everyone applauds... and Donna winks at us through her fake tears. I smirk.

The reception party continues as before, except now Donna has joined in with the dancing. The Doctor, leans against the bar, smiles slightly as he watches her. I sit at the bar drink in hand smiling at the merriment. I notices the Doctor talking with a man with a mobile phone and gestures to borrow it. The man nods and hands it over. The Doctor, putting on his glasses, does a WAP search for H C Clements. He casts a furtive look around the room before using his sonic screwdriver to speed the process up - the result "Sole Prop. TORCHWOOD" is displayed on the screen.

"you've got to be shitting me," I mutter, The Doctor closes the phone and gives it back to the man. The music becomes more prominent as he watches the dancing. His eyes fall onto a couple dancing. He looks at me,

"what in the world are you drinking?" he asks me, I grin

"it's called 'Sex on the beach?'" I say.

"it's called What?"

"Sex on the beach? It's got orange juice and some other things in it, it taste great, want some?"

he turns scarlet and shakes his head. He swallows and looks away. He starts to walk away I frown and for my drink before I start after him.

"I taped the whole thing - they've all had a look. They said "sell it to You've Been Framed". I said "more like the News". Here we are..." He plays the tape. the camera is zoomed in on Donna's face as she seemingly disintegrates into golden particles with a scream.

"Can't be! Play it again?"

"Clever, mind! Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping." The Doctor watches the video again, brow furrowed incredulously. I look at him wondering if he was going to inform me what he thought it was. "But that looks like... Huon Particles!"

"What's that?" the camera man asks

"you sure?" I ask, The Doctor nods, "That's impossible, that's... ancient! Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years! So old that..."

His looks at Donna,

"... it can't be hidden by a biodamper!" He runs as fast as he can to a window, I follow not trying to spill my drink and sure enough, there are the Santas, making their way slowly to the house. He rushes back to Donna.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you." I sigh knowing I would not get to finish my drink, I pass it off to a waiter.

"But you said I was safe." Donna exclaims

"The biodamper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out."

"Oh, my God... it's all my family..."

"Out the back door!" We run out the back door, only to be confronted with two of the Santas.

"Santa Claus is coming to town." I mutter,

"Maybe not." We run back inside. The Doctor darts over to another window and sees two more Santas.

"We're trapped." The Santas are holding some kind of remote control, which they raise. The Doctor looks at the Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

"Christmas trees..."

"What about them?" Donna asks

"They kill."

"oh you've got to be shitting me!" I exclaim looking at the trees. Do these Santas have to take everything that's pure and turn it to crap.

"Get away from the tree!"

"Don't touch the trees!"

"Get away from the Christmas trees, everyone get away from them!"

"oh nooo..." I whisper, "don't touch the demonic Trees that are sitting completely still."

The Santas are at the ready with their remote controls...Donna ushers a group of little girls away from the Christmas tree.

"oh dear lord the children." I say, "poor kids won't want to have Christmas this year."

"Out! Lance, tell them!" Donna yells

"Stay away from the tree!" The Doctor yells, he turns to me, "I SAID AWAY FROM THE TREES ANNA NOT NEXT TO THE TREES."

I look at the tree.

"how in the hell di" suddenly the balls float away from the tree like it was dancing some weird dance. I look at them confused before they start dive-bombing around the room "HOLY SHIT!"

I duck as one almost hits me and exploding. Everyone starts screaming and running for cover. Donna pulls Lance down to hide under a table with her. The Doctor runs over to the DJ's stand. The Santas are lined up opposite.

"ANNA GET OVER HERE!" the doctor yell, I run towards him on to get hit by ball causing me to fall to the ground hitting my head,

"Oi! Santa! Word of advice: if you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver..." I barely hear The Doctor says, "... don't let him near the sound system."

Suddenly there is a horrible, high-pitched screeching sound fills the room. Then I black out.

-3rd person-

The Doctor picks up the consoles which the Santas were using.

"Oh Senita, do something useful." Donna says,

"But what is it?" Sylvia asks as she points at the Santas, "What were they?"

"Just stop wittering, just help 'em." Donna exclaims

"Look at that... remote control for the decorations." he show Donna the hand held consoles, "but there's a second remote control for the robots."

He examines the head of one

"They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

"Never mind all that, you're a doctor... people have been hurt."

"Nah, they wanted you alive, look they're not active now."

"All I'm saying you could help." Donna says, then she stops, "wait where's AnnaMaria?"

The Doctor looks around and spots her on the ground. He walks over to her and see's that her head was bleeding,

"what did you do, you clumsy girl?" he whisper.

"i didn't do anything you git, I got hit by a flying Christmas bulb." AnnaMaria snaps, "i hate this holiday with you."

he laughs and helps her up.

"you okay?"

"yeah no thanks to you sir." he nods and goes back to the thing in his hand

* * *

><p><strong>well there's part one. hope you guys loved it. review<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	8. The runaway bride Part two

**here part two of The Runaway bride. don't forget about my poll i have on my page, i really want your guys imput.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter eight Runaway bride part two<strong>

-back to Anna's POV-

"Gotta think of the bigger picture... there's still a signal!" he says grabbing hand and pulling me along.

Donna follows us outside where he stands scanning the helmet with his sonic screwdriver.

"There's someone behind this, directing the robo-force." he says

"But why is it me? What have I done?" Donna says

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Oh!

He raises his sonic screwdriver into the air.

"It's up there. Something in the sky."

"OH Joy!" I say I pull my jacket around me and frown up at the sky.

"I've lost the signal... Donna, we've got to get to your office, H C Clements. I think that's where it all started. Lance." he says "is it Lance? Can you give me a lift?"

He darts off without waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>-At HC Clemens-<strong>

we get to Donna's office and The Doctor goes straight to a computer.

"This might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Who are they?" Donna asks.

"bunch of Looneys." I say looking out the window.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf." Donna doesn't say anything I look at her. "... Cyberman invasion."

She looks at him inquiringly.

"Skies over London full of Daleks?" The doctor tries again.

"Oh, I was in Spain."

"They had Cybermen in Spain." I say with a frown.

"Scuba diving."

"That big picture, Donna, you keep on missing it." The doctor says before he darts over to another computer "Torchwood was destroyed, but H C Clements stayed in business. I think... someone else came in and took over" He hits the monitor. "the operation."

"Dude you really need Tech support." I mutter

"But what do they want with me?" Donna asks

"Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say... that's the TARDIS" He shows Donna a mug, "And that's you." picks up pencil, "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetized and WHAP!" throws pencil into mug, "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna says weakly

"No Donna" I speak up, "you are a fiery red head in a Royal blue TARDIS."

The Doctor rolls his eyes and turns to Lance

"Lance? What was H C Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

"I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager." Lance says defensively.

The Doctor holds his sonic screwdriver to the screen and it instantly displays the page he's looking for.

"Why am I even explaining myself?" Lance snaps, "What the hell are we talking about?"

"They make keys, that's the point. And look at this..." a 3D plan of the building on the screen, "... we're on the third floor."

We walk to the lift and The Doctor presses the button, we wait for the lift to come down to our floor.

"Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" The doors ping open and the Doctor goes inside and looks at the controls.

"Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked 'lower basement'? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?"

"Bet you a hundred pounds it's something bad." I say with a smirk

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance asks, I frown _Really we have to explain this again?_

"No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor."

"again with something bad downstairs any takers?" I ask, the doctor looks at me. "what? Just trying to defuse the tension."

"well stop and quit, not everyone cheated and went to 2010 and saw the movie."

"can't help I'm cool." I see him roll his eyes as he goes back to the elevator.

"It needs a key." Donna says looking more confused after our conversation

"I don't." He sonics the lock. Then pulls me, "come on George."

"I'm not George I'm Fred the better looking one."

"Right then, thanks you two, we can handle this. see you later."

"No chance, Martian. You're the man who keeps saving my life, I ain't letting you out of my sight." She joins us in the lift.

"Going down."

"Lance?" Donna asks, in all honestly I didn't trust this dude as far as I could throw him.

"Maybe I should go to the police."

"oh yes and say what?" I ask, "there's a guy with a light thingy breaking into a secret floor at me work. Go for it mate."

"Inside." Lance meekly joins them in the lift.

"To honor and obey?" the doctor asks

"Tell me about it, mate."

"OI." Donna shouts.

"quit causing trouble!" I whisper to the doctor, but I only get a smile in return. The doors close and the lift descends.

The lift pings when it reaches the lower basement and we step out into a long, dark, dank corridor, dimly lit with an eerie green light.

"Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?" Donna asks

"Something bad!" I say with a grin. The Doctor sends me a glare but I smiles.

"Let's find out..."

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?" Donna asks

"The mysterious H C Clements? I think he's part of it." The Doctor says as his eye is caught by something. "Oh, look transport."

"I am not riding on that thing." I say looking at the Scooter unfavorably.

"well you can walk then," The doctor says, "in your heels."

I look down at me heels and groan.

"Fine," I mutter stepping on the stupid thing. Donna looks at the Doctor and Lance and bursts out laughing. The Doctor joins in, but Lance and I don't.

"there is nothing funny about this!" I snap. We reach a door that says "Torchwood - authorized personnel only", so naturally we abandon our scooters as the Doctor turns the wheel that opens the door to reveal a ladder. The Doctor peers upwards.

"Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Don't..." He points at us sternly. "... do anything."

He starts up the ladder and I grab the Sonic out of his pocket just in case we needed it.

"You'd better come back." Donna says.

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." The doctor says, Donna smiles. She and Lance watch the Doctor climb the ladder.

"he'll come back cause I got this." I say holding up the Sonic Screwdriver in victory, suddenly he's back down the ladder.

"Screwdriver." he says looking at me, I put out my bottom lip. "Now AnnaMaria."

I give it to him and he goes back up. I cross my arms in anger.

"Donna... have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Oh, I thought July." Donna says not really listening, I laugh. She smiles brightly and then turns her attention back to the Doctor climbing the ladder.

He jumps off the last rung of the ladder

"Thames flood barrier! Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?"

"I know! Unheard of." The doctor says, I smirk

They enter some kind of laboratory, full of massive test tubes bubbling away and chemistry equipment.

"any one else thinking Frankenstein?" I ask looking around

"Oh, look at this! Stunning! Particle extrusion!" The doctor says. I roll my eyes, _only you!_

"What does it do?" Donna asks

"Particle extrusion. Hold on..." he darts over to one of the bubbling tubes and taps it, "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. In case my people got rid of Huons, they unravelled the atomic structure."

"Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?" Lance asks

"the umbrella company." I say with a smirk.

"The Umbrella Company?" Lance asks confused.

"She's being stupid." The doctor says, "Oh, I'm a freelancer. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result...Huon particles in liquid form."

He picks up a small test tube full of the Huon particles.

"And that's what's inside me?" Donna asks. The Doctor gently turns a knob at the top of the test tube, making the contents glow gold and Donna with it.

"Cool." I exclaim!

"Oh, my God!" Donna exclaims obviously she did not see how cool this was.

"Because the particles are inert they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then... HA!" The Doctor says, Donna jumps out of her skin and the Doctor is all mad enthusiasm again. I roll my eyes, "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle - oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, WHAM go the endorphins, oh you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reach boiling point, SHAZAM!"

"did you just compare her to a pressure cooker?" I ask as Donna slaps him.

"What did I do this time?" He asks

"Are you enjoying this?" The Doctor relaxes, ashamed of himself. Donna walks towards him, breathing heavily in her distress.

"Right, just tell me" Donna says "these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes!"

"Doctor... if your lot got rid of Huon particles... why did they do that?"

"Because they were deadly."

"Oh that's great..." I mutter, "tell the nutter red head that they're deadly."

"Oh, my God..."

"I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I'm not about to lose someone else."

Suddenly the room is surrounded with crashes and bangs that seem to come from all around them.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I scream covering my ears.

"Oh, she is long since lost." A voice from above says, One of the walls slides upwards to reveal a secret chamber with an enormous round hole in the floor.

"What the fuck is that?" I ask.

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe..." Lance, eyes widened in horror, hurriedly retreats through the door. "... until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" The walls of the chamber are lined with the armed rogvubots wearing black hoods.

"Holy crap." I say watching them, "we don't have anything to defend ourselves with!"

The Doctor peers down the hole

"Someone's been digging... oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

"Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth!" The Voice says again.

"Really? Seriously? What for?"

"Dinosaurs." Donna says

"What?" The doctor asks

"Donna it's more like Dragons..." I say, "oh please let it be nice Dragons."

"Dinosaurs?"

"What are you two on about, Dragon and dinosaurs?"

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help!"

"Still hope it's Dragons." I mutter.

"That's not helping." He says, "And AnnaMaria, Dragons really not on this planet."

"you just wait!" I mutter again, "we'll finally land on a dragon infested planet and you'll need me then."

"Such a sweet couple." The voice says, I glare at the air.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?"

"oh yes bring the Voice of evil here." I snap. "good plan."

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas Night."

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!"

"Who are you with such command?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor-man, for you will be sick at heart."

"Oh great now it's coming." I glare at him, "if we die down here I will hurt you."

A Spider looking thing teleports into the chamber, snarling and growling.

"now that is one big gross spider." I say to Donna, she nods in agreement.

"The Racnoss... but that's impossible, you're one of the Racnoss!"

"Empress of the Racnoss."

"Oh great you pissed off the queen of the spider people." I elbow him, he bats my elbow away and continues talking to the spider, sorry Racnoss gotta be politically correct.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or... are you the only one?" The doctor asks

"Such a sharp mind."

"That's it, the last of your kind." then he turns to Donna and I, "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago, billions. They were carnivores, omnivores, they devoured whole planets."

"Racnoss are born starving, is that our fault?"

"They eat people?" Donna asks

"H C Clements, did he wear those... those erm, black and white shoes?"

"He did! We used to laugh, we used to call him the fat cat in spats." Donna says

The Doctor nods and points to a web on the ceiling - a pair of black and white shoes still attached to the unfortunate H C Clements can just be seen poking out.

"Great they're Man eating Spider, Ron Wesley would be pissing his pants by now."

"will you shut up." the doctor says looking at me. I cross my arms, my someone's prissy.

"Oh, my God!"

"Mm, my Christmas dinner." She cackles.

"You shouldn't even exist! Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss… they were wiped out."

Lance appears on a balcony above the Racnoss', unbeknownst to her. I look up and Lance motions to stay silent.

"Except for me."

"But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles?" Donna says,

"Great, Lets just give ourselves to her" I mutter not liking to be even in the same room as a spider that could eat me. Lance descends the stairs, ax at the ready.

"Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me." Donna snaps, _great lets make the spider even more pissed off._

"The bride is so feisty!"

"Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big... thing. But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!"

Lance swings the axe the Empress swings around and hisses at the last moment then he stops. He glances round at Donna and starts to laugh and the Empress laughs with him.

"That was a good one. Your face!" Lance tells the Spider

"Lance is funny."

"What?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yell.

"I'm sorry." the doctor whispers.

"Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!"

"God, she's thick." he says. I suddenly understood what was going on. He was the reason Donna showed up in our TARDIS, the reason this Spider thing was here right now.

Donna looks right back at him, so confused.

"Months I had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I don't understand." Donna says I look at her sadly

"How did you meet him?"

"In the office."

"He made you coffee." I say looking at the doctor who nods.

"What?"

"Every day, I made you coffee." Lance tells her as though addressing an idiot

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months."

"He was poisoning me?"

"Yeah." I say

"It was all there in the job title - the Head of Human Resources."

"This time, it's personnel." Lance says as He and the Racnoss laugh.

"OH HAHAHA HOW ORIGNAL!" I snap at them.

"But... we were getting married."

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap..."oh, Brad and Angelina... is Posh pregnant?" X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me, dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia."

Donna listens to this torrent of abuse with an expression of increasing hurt and confusion.

"I deserve a medal."

"you deserve a ass kicking that what you deserve." I snap.

"Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you? Her consort?" the doctor asks.

"It's better than a night with her." lance says.

"But I love you."

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor... the big picture... what's the point of it all if the Human Race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to... go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?"

"Who is this little physician and his little girlfriend?"

"What she said... Martian." Lance says, "but for the girl I don't know."

"I'm not a girl you little shit, I'm plenty older than you!"

"Oh, I'm sort of... homeless. But the point is, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"I think he wants us to talk." Lance says, I go to say something but the doctor stops me and motions over to Donna. I take her hand and squeeze

"I think so too."

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna!"

"Kill this chattering little doctor-man!"

Donna drops my hand and stands in front of us

"Don't you hurt him!"

"No, no, it's all right."

"No, I won't let them!"

"At arms!" The spider says, The robots point their guns at the us.

"Ah, now. Except."

"Take aim!"

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious..."

"what are you doing?" I whisper to him he just grins.

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots."

"i bet." I mutter.

"Just- just- just- hold on, just a tick, just a tiny- just a little- tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So, reverse it... the spaceship comes to her."

I grin as he once again tweaks the tube of Huon particles which causes both the particles in the tube and inside Donna to glow.

"Fire!"

The robots fire their guns, but too late - the TARDIS has already materialized around us and the we are safe inside.

Off we go!" the doctor says, I hug the console.

"I've never been happier to see you in my life girl!" I say,

"get off the console so we can go AnnaMaria" he says before turning to Donna. "Oh, you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're gonna use it."

"in short we can time travel, Donna, So where to love?"

"We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Donna... we're going further back than I've ever been before.

It's only then that i notice Donna's shoulders are shuddering with the silent tears pouring down her cheeks.

"oh Donna." I say hugging her, The TARDIS arrived at its destination, and clicks quietly as it cools down. The Doctor peers around the console at us.

"We've arrived... want to see?"

"I s'pose." she says unenthusiastically. The Doctor swings the monitor round.

"Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best." He goes to the door and waits for Donna. I take her hand and smiles softly at her. "Come on."

Donna stands resignedly and we join him.

"No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first."

"All I want to see is my bed." she says, I squeeze her hand.

"Donna Noble." The doctor says, "welcome to the creation of the Earth."

He opens the doors onto a spectacular sight. Donna's mouth falls open. The sun shines through beautiful colored dust and gas clouds, enormous rocks floating around.

"wow." I say,

"We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas." He points to the sun. "That's the Sun over there, brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?"

"All around us... in the dust."

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just... tiny."

"No, but that's what you do. The human race. Making sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

"So, I came out of all this?" Donna asks

"Isn't that brilliant?" A massive chunk of rock floats lazily past the TARDIS.

"I think that's the Isle of Wight." Donna says, They laugh. But I just stare at the scene. Wanting to keep it in my brain.

"Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything, piling in until you get the..."

"Earth."

"But the question is... what was that first rock?" A star shaped rock emerges through the clouds.

"Look."

"The Racnoss..."

"Leave it to them to ruin something as beautiful as this." I say the Doctor takes my hand and squeezes it. The Doctor rushes back to the console and turns a wheel frantically.

"Hold on." He says, "the Racnoss are hiding from the war! What's it doing?"

The rocks, the particles of dust and gas, they're all zooming towards the Racnoss as though drawn by a magnetic force.

"No fucking way." I whisper

"Exactly what you said." Donna answers

"Oh, they didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth... they became the center of the Earth. The first rock."

"So wait a minute your telling me that they—Whoa" I stop as The TARDIS suddenly shudders violently and we are nearly knocked off our feet.

"What was that?" Donna asks

"Trouble." he says as he slams the doors shut. We struggle to keep our balance as the TARDIS shudders and tips.

"What the hell's it doing?"

"Again She!" I yell, "She is not an IT!"

"Remember that little trick I pulled - particles pulling particles. It works in reverse - they're pulling us back!"

He desperately tries to pilot the TARDIS but it is beyond his control as we whirl through the vortex.

"Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?"

"Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute!" he says as he pulls out the extrapolator from underneath the console.

"The extrapolator! Can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!"

"Now!" he says as we're sent off flying again. We land and step out of the Tardis into the Underground corridor.

"We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!" The doctor says running off, we follow him,

We arrive at the doorway leading up to the Thames Flood Barrier.

"But what do we do?" Donna asks scared.

The Doctor is listening behind the door with a stethoscope

"I don't know! I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got a history."

"you mean you don't have a plan?"

"seriously AnnaMaria, when have I ever had a plan."

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles - but what for?"

"There's a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss are stuck."

A robot grabs Donna for behind, covering her mouth so she can't scream and drags her away.

"Um Doctor," I say

"They've just been in hibernation for billions of years. Frozen. Dead. Kaput! So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet."

"Tried to warn you," I say as he finally looks behind him and notices that she's gone - he groans and looks up and down the empty corridor. He opens the door with his sonic screwdriver, only to be confronted with an armed robot.

"that's nice." I say, the doctor just smiles and holds up his Sonic Screwdriver. The robot deactivates and he starts putting the cloaks and mask on. "what about me?"

we walk back out to the hall way to find another one he does the same but hands me the cloak and mask. I put them on and walk back to the lab.

"My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!" she hisses and turns to us, "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor-man."

"Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Donna!" he says removing the mask and the cloak I pull mine off as well. He aims his sonic screwdriver up at her and the web loosens.

"I'm gonna fall!" She screeches.

"You're gonna swing!" The Doctor says, she swings right over the hole on one of the stands of web and towards the Doctor. "I've got ya!"

Donna screams and swings right underneath the Doctor and smashes into the wall with a dull bang. The Empress smirks.

"... oh. Sorry."

"Way to go Genius." I say as Donna is sprawled out on her back below us.

"Thanks for nothing."

"The doctor-man amuses me." The Empress says

"Empress of the Racnoss - I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now." He says

"These men are so funny."

"What's your answer?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh I'm afraid I have to decline." She laughs.

"What happens next is your own doing." he says

"I'll show you what happens next." she hisses. "At arms!" The robots raise their guns. "Take aim!" they aim "And..."

"Relax." he whispers. The robots go limp.

"What did you do?" Donna asks, I look up at him confused.

"Guess what I've got, Donna?" He says as he produces the remote control from one of his pockets. "Pockets."

"How did that fit in there?" Donna asks

"They're bigger on the inside."

"Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh." The empress says, I smirk

"Oh, but We're not from Mars."

"Then where?"

"May I?" I ask him, he smiles and nods. "Our home planet is far away and long-since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey."

"They murdered the Racnoss!" She Screams in anger.

"I warned you. You did this." he says, he pulls out a handful of Christmas Bulbs.

"No! No! Don't! No!"

The Doctor throws several handfuls of the Bulb into the air. Some surround the Empress and some smash into the walls of the corridor, destroying them and letting the water from the Thames rush though in torrents. Another Bulb explodes causing a fire at the Empress' feet. She wails as water floods into the chamber and down the hole.

"My children!"

I watch as The Doctor stands watching in silence, surrounded by fire and water, while the river swirls down the hole like it's a plughole. The look on his face scared me but I could not bring myself to say something.

"No! My children! My children!" The Empress screams in hysterical and in torturous pain as she is consumed by flame.

"Doctor! AnnaMaria! You can stop now!" Donna yells

But the Doctor can't stop... he watches the Racnoss writhe and wail in agony with dark eyes, I touch his shoulder as he comes to his senses.

"Come on! Time I got you two out!" he says, we run up the stairs soaking wet,

"Transport me!" I hear the Empress yell.

"But what about the Empress?" Donna asks as we climb the ladder.

"She's used up all her Huon energy. she's defenseless!" The Doctor says

I get up first as Cannon balls shoot at the star from all directions and it quickly falls to pieces until finally it bursts into flame and disintegrates completely, the Empress and all. I Gasp. The Doctor and Donna have reached the top of the ladder and they clamber out into the night, both whooping and cheering in delight when they realise the Racnoss has been destroyed.

"Just... there's one problem." Donna says, I look at her.

"What's that?"

"We've drained the Thames." I look and Sure enough, the Thames is completely emptied of water. I start laughing and the other join in. we walk towards the Tardis and get in. I walk to my room and change grabbing a towel to dry my hair.

"well this Christmas was eventful." I say as I walk back out, both the Doctor and Donna stood by the door waiting for me.

"where across from dona's house." he says, I nod and follow them out of the Tardis.

"There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything." He says finally using She instead of it.

"More than I've done." Donna says. The Doctor scans her.

"Nope! All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

"Yeah, but apart from that... I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of." Donna says.

"I couldn't save him."

"He deserved it." Donna says. The Doctor raises his eyebrows. Donna's face softens. "No, he didn't." She looks round at the house. "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could have." we watch Sylvia and Geoff embrace each other through the window. "Oh, no, I forgot...you hate Christmas."

"again I'll have to change that!" I say.

"Yes, I do."

"Even if it snows?" he asks, I take his hand as He tweaks a hidden switch on the TARDIS and a ball of light shoots out of the top and explodes like a firework in the sky into softly falling snow. Donna laughs with delight.

"I can't believe you did that!" Donna says. She smiles at our joined hands.

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." He grins at her and she smiles back.

"Merry Christmas." she says.

"merry Christmas." I say to her. I go into my pocket searching for something.

"And you. So... what will you do with yourself now?"

"Not getting married for starters. And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno... travel... see a bit more of planet Earth... walk in the dust. Just... go out there and do something."

"Well, you could always..." The doctor says, I look up at him and grin

"What?"

"... come with us..." he says, I pull out my phone and smile

"No." she says, I frown.

"Okay." The doctor says,

"I can't..."

"No, that's fine."

"No, but really... everything we did today... do you live your life like that?"

".. Not all the time."

"yeah Donna sometimes I just put some music on in the Tardis and we relax." I say wishing it would change her mind,

"I think you do. And I couldn't."

"But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful."

"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you were stood there like... I don't know... a stranger. And then you made it snow - I mean, you scare me to death!"

"Well then." The Doctor says.

"Donna can I have your number." I say. "just in case you change your mind."

she smiles and puts her number in.

"Tell you what I will do though - Christmas dinner. Oh, come on."

"I don't do that sort of thing."

"You did it last year, you said so. And you might as well because Mum always cooks enough for twenty." she says, I smile and look at the doctor.

"Oh, all right then. But you go first, better warn them. And... don't say I'm a Martian." he says, "I just have to park her properly, she might drift off to the Middle Ages. I'll see you in a minute."

He disappears inside the TARDIS pulling me in with him. I look at him confused as he went to the Console.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Donna yells. The engines stop and the Doctor pops his head outside the door.

"Blimey, you can shout." He says, I giggle.

"Am I ever gonna see you again?" She asks.

"If I'm lucky." He says

"Just... promise me one thing; Keep AnnaMaria around."

"I don't need anyone." He whispers. I frown and sit on the Jump Seat

"Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you." Donna says

"Yeah." He pauses. "Thanks then, Donna - good luck - and just... be magnificent."

"I think I will, yeah."

He retreats back into the TARDIS.

"Doctor?"

"Oh, what is it now?" He says, I smile but my smile turned into a frown.

"That friend of yours... what was her name?" Donna asks

"Her name was Rose." He shuts the door for what I know will be the last time and takes off. He then looks at me.

"maybe you should send me home too." I whisper.

"why?" he asks

"you don't need anyone remember. You just told Donna that."

"you know what I meant AnnaMaria."

"Obviously I don't." I yell standing up and walking up to him. "something you piss me off beyond belief you know that?"

"and you don't me? Throwing in your stupid little inputs when they are unnecessary." he yells. "'trying to defuse the tension.' 'the umbrella company.' are you trying to ruin the universe."

"like they'll even remember what the hell I say." I take a deep breathe. "i can't do this."

"do what?"

"Fight with you." I state. "and I can't replace Rose, but I can't help but love you."

"your right maybe I should take you home." he says, I look at him hurt.

"FINE runaway, see if I fucking care." I stop to my room and slam the door. I start packing a bag as I feel the Tardis land. I walk out of my room and towards the doors.

"AnnaMaria?" he asks I turn to him.

"Save it." I snap walking out and up to Sarah Jane's house. I hear the Tardis leave as the tears began to fall.

"Anna?" I hear S.J. say, i look up to her, she sees the tears and she hugs me. We sit there on the porch with me crying in her arms.

**there it is. part 2 of runaway bride. don't worry they're just having a falling out. I'm doing Smith and Jones next but seriously go do my poll. review, thanks**

**RainbowShelby**


	9. Smith and Jones Part one

**Well here it is. Martha's Introduction. Hope you like it. don't forget to do my poll on my page. please. i really want to know what episode you want me to do. thanks. oh and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 Smith ad Jones.<strong>

-A couple Months' after Leaving the Doctor.-

"yes, S.J. I know. It's just a check up. I guess i'll be in and out in an hour tops." I say into the phone.

"i know but he's been acting weird." She says, "I'm just worried about him."

"I'm sure Dayton is just busy with his new job with mr. Saxton." I say rushing to get a Taxi.

"just be careful okay." She says, "i don't like the readings that the hospital is giving out."

"i'm just seeing what's going on S.J. I'll call when i'm done." I hang up and wave my hand "TAXI!"

a taxi stops and I get in.

"Royal Hope Hospital. Please." I say, he nods and drives off. After about 10 minutes i'm standing in front of a hospital where S.J. And I getting weird vibes from. I walk in and look around, I bump into a woman.

"oh i'm sorry." I say.

"no it's my fault I wasn't paying attention." she says,

"can you tell me where I could find the main power frame?" I ask, I show her a fake badge for the Power company.

"it's on the second floor, just past the Nurse's station. It'll say it's the main power."

"thank you." I say walking off towards where she instructed. My phone rings

"hello?" I say answering it.

"have you looked outside?" Dayton's voice asks.

"why?"

"i'm outside the Hospital getting Mr. Saxton some breakfast and it's raining. But it's not raining here."

I walk to the window and look out.

"The rain it's weird." I say touching the window. "it's going up."

The building starts to shakes and I fall. I grab the railing so I didn't fall down the steps. When it stops, I get up and look around. I pull out my gun and walk down the hallway. Ten minutes later I'm outside a kitchen area

"Fancy going out?" I hear a male say, _oh you've got to be kidding me?_

"Okay." a female says, _so he's already replaced me huh._

"We might die." he says, I frown

"We might not." the woman says, _oh joy she's like Rose!_

"Good! C'mon. Not her, she'd hold us up." he says I hear someone Sob and I hide as they leave. The Doctor walks out followed by the same woman who gave me directions this morning. I follow them to the Patients' lounge. The woman and the Doctor go to the patients' lounge and push open the doors. They step out onto the balcony. I watch from the door

"We've got air! How does that work?" The Woman asks

"Just be glad it does." The Doctor says

"I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really ... really.."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Want to go back in?" he asks, I look at her.

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same - it's beautiful." She says I decided to make my presents known. So Gun still in hand, I walk onto the balcony.

"i've seen better." I say, they turn around, "should have known you'd have your nose in this."

"AnnaMaria." he whispers. I put the gun in it's holster and look at him,

"don't mind me carry on," I say. "on the moon. Pretty amazing."

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!" The woman says, I smile.

"Standing in the earthlight."

"What do you think happened?"

"What do you think?" The doctor says.

"has something with that weird Rain we had earlier." I say

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben - Christmas - those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

"we'll she pays more attention then that last one." I say; The doctor looks at me with a frown.

"I'm sorry." he says, I don't know if it was for me or for her.

"Yeah." she says.

"We were there. In the battle." he says pointing to me.

"I promise you, Mr Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith, that's not my real name."

"Who are you, then?" She asks.

"I'm the Doctor." he says,

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith?" She asks.

"Just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?"

"It's just... the Doctor." I snap, "now can we get this show on the road. There is a hospital on the moon and I for one want to know why."

"As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title." the woman says, "and you." she points to me. "your very rude who are you?"

"AnnaMaria Smith." I say looking at the earth. "used to be his companion."

"when did you start carring a gun?" he asks looking at me. I smirk.

"After I got attacked by wanna be thugs about a week after you left me." I snap. "now. How do we have air?"

"Let's have a look." He says still looking at me in concern. He picks up a pebble and throws it. "There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in."

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

"How many people in this hospital?"

"I don't know, a thousand?"

"One thousand people. Suffocating."

"i'll be gone by then." I mutter looking at earth one more time before turning to The Doctor.

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Head's up! Ask them yourself." The Doctor says as some ships arrive. Some people looking like police start to march to the hospital.

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."

"it's not that impressing." I say walking back into the hospital.

"Judoon." I hear the doctor say, _oh great the Rhino looking police._

I walk to where I can watch The Judoon enter the hospital, walking through the force field. People watch, some screaming, some running, some cowering and trying to hide. One Judoon removes his helmet.

"Bo sco fo do no kro blo co sho ro!" it says, I couldn't understand because I was not connected to the Tardis. A Man stands up and speaks to them,

"We are citizens of planet earth. We welcome you in peace." he says, The Judoon pushes him against the wall and shines a blue light in his face. "Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

The Judoon plays his words back on his portable machine.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued." The Judoon says before he shines a blue light in the man's face and marks a cross on the back of his hand. "Category: human. Catalogue all suspects."

"Fuck" I mutter looking at the Doctor who is watching with the woman behind a plant _note to self find out her name and apologize_. They start shining the blue light on people, checking their species, then marking the right hand of each with a cross, saying "Human" as they do so.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." he says I roll my eyes. Always about the shops with him.

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?"

"Galactic police. Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?"

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." The doctor says before looking at me. "you should have caught that being a Time Agent."

"Maybe I had other things on my mind, Doctor, I do have other friends you know." I say

"What's that about 'galactic law'? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No. But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for us."

"Why?" he looks at her. "Oh, you're kidding me." he raises an eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that."

"can we go before they arrest us." I snap, "becuase getting arrested by Rhino people is not on my Top ten things to do before I die."

"Come on, then." We run into the hallway towards the offices. The Doctor starts examining a computer with his sonic screwdriver. The woman walks in.

"They've reached third floor. What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver."

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!"

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look."

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?"

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." he hits the computer, "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above.

"I'm sorry but can I cut in." I say, they both nod. "what's your name, i've been calling you that woman in my head and i'm quite tired of it."

"it's Martha, Martha Jones." she says, then she turns to the doctor, "But what were they looking for?"

"Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you two. Apparently."

"Like us. But not us." the doctor says

"Haven't they got a photo?"

"Might be a shape-changer." The Doctor says, I scoff.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

"All of us?"

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first... Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

"What are we looking for?"

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up."

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know." She leaves.

"she seems nice." I say not looking at him.

"i've only just met her." he says, "AnnaMaria."

"do you miss me? At all?"

"more than you'll ever understand." he says standing up I watch him walk over to me. "I'm sorry."

"i'm sorry too."

"so how Dayton?" he asks, I laugh.

"he's working for the next prime minister. I don't get to see him much." I say, "hows the Tardis?"

"she misses you." he whispers. I look down but he puts his finger under my chin and lifts it so I look into his eyes. So much emotion poured out of them. He brings his face closer to mine before I stop him.

"i'm sorry." I whisper standing up. I walk out to find Martha. He joins me minutes later and we look for Martha.

"I've restored the back-up." he say as we meet up with her.

"I found her."

"You what?" he says as he spots something, "Run!"

He takes Martha's hand and they run, I run after them

"Glad to things haven't changed." I shout after him. We run down the stairs, followed by the Biker Boys. When they meet the Judoon coming up, and dodge out a doorway on the fourth floor.

"Oh boy." I say as we enter Radiology room The Doctor closes and locks the door in the face of the bikers.

"When I say 'now', press the button."

"I don't know which one."

"Find out!" He uses his sonic screwdriver on some of the machinery. Martha goes for the Operator's Manual. I stand behind trying to help. The Bikers breaks down the door.

"Now!" The Doctor yells. He zaps the Biker with radiation, his skeleton visible. It falls inert.

"What did you do?" Martha asks

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." The Doctor answers.

"Isn't that likely to kill you?"

"Nah, it's only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it." he starts bouncing and hopping "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it..." shaking his foot. I raise my eye brow. "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah - hold on." throws his shoe into the dustbin "Done."

"was all that really nessesary love?" I ask him he just grins.

"You're completely mad." Martha says.

"Right. I look daft with one shoe." he says as he removes and discards the other one, "Barefoot on the moon!"

"So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?"

"It's just a Slab. They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish."

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant." Martha says,

"Lovely. Mrs. Finnegan sounds like an old Lady." I say, "maybe it's that woman from down the street...That would explain so much!"

"what are you going on about?" The doctor asks.

"oh nothing where's your sonic?" I ask He takes what remains of his sonic screwdriver out of the x-ray machine

"My sonic screwdriver." he says with a frown

"She was one of the patients, but..."

"My sonic screwdriver!" he says again I ignore him and listen to Martha

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!"

"Doctor!" Martha says

"can you shut it about your Sonic Screwdriver?"

"Sorry." he tosses the sonic screwdriver away, and smiles "You called me 'Doctor'."

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless - no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it."

* * *

><p><strong>again. please review and hope over to my page and take my poll. if you're on your phone then just leave it in the review. and please review. i love it when you do!<strong>


	10. Smith and Jones part Two

**Okay here's Part two! hope you guys love it.**

* * *

><p>"So she's not a vampire?" I ask,<p>

"If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

He runs.

A Slab walks down a hallway, past the Doctor, Martha and, two of us who are hiding behind a water cooler. I'm leaned up against a pole

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs."

"What about you?" Martha asks.

"What about me what?"

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?"

"Uh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on." The Doctor says

"I like that. "Humans." I'm still not convinced you're an alien."

"Really?" I ask, They step in front of a Judoon, who shines his blue light on the Doctor's face.

"Non-human." It says.

"Shit!" I say taking his hand, I see him smile in the corner of my eye.

"Oh my God, you really are!"

"And again!" we run. The Judoon shoot after us. We go up stairs, and manage to lock a door behind us, emerging in a corridor where people are falling to the ground, gasping for breath.

"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

Martha sees a woman and stops by her.

"How much oxygen is there?" She asks

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." she says,

"How are you feeling? Are you all right?" The Doctor asks Martha.

"I'm running on adrenaline."

"Welcome to my world."

"What about the Judoon?"

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr Stoker's office?" The Doctor says,

"It's this way." Martha says, we follow behind her. When we arrive in his office to find no one. "She's gone! She was here."

The Doctor examines the body of Mr. Stroker.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore."

"Lovely." I say, "modern day vampire."

"What was she doing on Earth?" Martha asks

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."

"Wait a minute." Martha says before She goes to Mr Stoker and closes his eyes.

"Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" The Doctor says as he looks at the MRI sign, "Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost."

"Find the non-human. Execute."

"Son of a bitch!" I mutter

"Stay here. I need time. You're going to have to hold them up." The Doctor tells Martha.

"How do I do that?" Martha asks

"Martha, forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing." he says before He kisses her, then runs off.

"That was nothing?" she asks me, I just glare and run off after him.

"you my dear need to hide." He says,

"no!" I say,

"please?" I sigh and walk into the MRI room. He groans and walks in, where the machine is making strange noises and an Old Lady is working with the controls.

"Have you seen - there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look." The Doctor says, showing his feet. "They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my wife, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold him!" she says, I walk into the safe room and sit on the counter. I smile at him and go into the shadows, something I hadn't done in a while.

The Slabs take hold of the Doctor. Florence starts fussing with the MRI machine.

"That thing, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?" I laugh

"You wouldn't understand."

"Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

"The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla."

"Ooh. That's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, safe in this room."

"But... hold on, hold on, I did geography for GCSE, I did pass that one, doesn't that distance include Earth?"

"Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past fifteen years working as a postman, hence the bunions - why would you do that?" I laugh and Florence looks around.

"With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape."

"Now, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien."

"Right-o."

"No!"

"Oh, yes."

"You're joshing me." I roll my eyes. _Laying it down a little thick!_

"I am not."

"I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has the place got an ET department?"

"It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

"So, those rhinos, they're looking for you?"

"Yes. But I'm hidden."

"Oh. Right! Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans." I smile at this. For once he's actually thinking smart.

"They're doing what?"

"Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans... up to setting two?"

"Then I must assimilate again."

"What does that mean?"

"I must appear to be human."

"Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the wife. She'd be honored. We can have cake." he says, making a side glance at me. I smile at him

"Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." my eyes widen and I go to move but I see him shake his head.

"That's nice. Milkshake? I like banana."

"You're quite the funny man. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady him!"

"What are you doing?"

As the Slabs hold him and Florence approaches with her straw. The doctor glances at me and with his eyes warns that I am not to move.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember." She says, Florence drinks the Doctor's blood with a straw. The Judoon enter the room.

"Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." I frown and walk out of the room Florence looks at me shocked.

"Scan him!" The Judoon say, "Confirmation: deceased."

Martha looks at me

"No, he can't be. Let me through, let me see him" she says I shake my head.

"Stop. Case closed."

"But it was her. She killed him. She did it. She murdered him." she says pointing to Florence.

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human."

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." Florence says showing her hand.

"But she's not! She assimil..." I nod my head towards The Doctor...she smiles slightly "Wait a minute. You drank his blood. The Doctor's blood."

She grabs a Judoon scanner.

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like." she says, I grin

"Non-human." The Judoon says,

"What?"

"Confirm analysis."

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." she whines

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha whispers.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Do you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab - stop them!" The Slab shoots. The Judoon shoot. The Slab disintegrates.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution." The warning sign light up: MAGNETIC OVERLOAD.

_Fuck_

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" She screams as they disintegrate her. Martha rushes over to the Doctor.

"Case closed." The Judoon says

"What did she mean, "burn with me"? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

"Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

"Well, do something! Stop it!"

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" I ask.

"All units withdraw."

They depart. The sign continues to flash: MAGNETIC OVERLOAD.

"What about the air? We're running out of air." I snap.

"You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault." Martha says, They're gone. Martha runs to the Doctor and starts to apply pulmonary resuscitation techniques.

"why isn't he regenerating?" I say sitting next to him opposite of Martha.

"One two three four five. One two three four five. Two hearts! One two three four five. One two three four five." she says I can tell that Martha is running out of air. The Doctor revives and starts to cough. Martha falls to the ground. "The scanner. She did something."

Coughing, the Doctor crawls and staggers to the MRI machine, and unplugs it.

"you know you would have told me and I would have a done it." I say he just picks up Martha and begins carring her down the Corridor. Where patients and doctors alike are either very weak or unconscious due to oxygen starvation. I look out of the window at the Judoon ships.

"Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." He says, it starts to rain. He smiles. "It's raining, Martha, AnnaMaria. It's raining on the moon."

We reappear on Earth and The Doctor pulls me towards the TARDIS, he waves at Martha and we get in.

"are we going to take her with us?" I ask, he smiles and starts working on the console. We appear in an alley way.

"stay here." he says, he comes back ten minutes later followed by Martha.

"I went to the moon today." she says

"A bit more peaceful than down here." The Doctor says I look him confused

"You never even told me who you are."

"The Doctor."

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

"We're Time Lords." he says, I clear my throat

"Oh hey AnnaMaria." she says,

"i'm a Time Lady." I say smirking

"Right! Not pompous at all, then." I smile and laugh.

"I just thought since you saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip."

"What, into space?"

"Well."

"I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad..."

"If it helps, I can travel in time, as well." The Doctor says, I Smile.

"Get out of here." Martha says

"I can."

"Come on now, that's going too far."

"I'll prove it." He goes into the TARDIS, and it makes TARDIS noises, and then disappears while Martha watches. She waves her hand in the spot where it was.

"What's he doing now?" I mutter. It comes back. The Doctor steps out, holding his tie in his hand.

"Told you!"

"I know, but... that was this morning! But - Did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time!"

The Doctor puts his tie on again.

"But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks."

"And that's your spaceship?" Martha asks.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." he says

"She's called the TARDIS." I say. The Doctor rolls his eyes, "the sooner you learn that's she's a SHE then i'll stop correcting you."

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate."

"Take a look." he says opening the door. She goes in we follow her, a calm wave passes through me.

"good to see you too, girl." Martha looks around and runs out again.

"Oh, no, no."

"But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood." she says I hear her knock on her. She walks back in. "It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." he shuts the door behind her, throws his coat aside, "All right, then, let's get going."

"But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

"Just me. And Anna." he says, "sometimes."

"All on your own?"

"Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had - there was recently a friend of mine. Rose, her name was, Rose. And... we were together. Anyway."

"Where is she now?"

"With her family. Happy. She's fine. Not that you're replacing her."

"Never said I was."

"Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own."

"You're the one that kissed me."

"That was a genetic transfer."

"Umm." I say trying to cut in

"And if you will wear a tight suit..." Martha says

"Now... don't!"

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date..."

"Stop it."

"For the record? I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans."

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally - the hand brake. Ready?"

"No."

"Off we go."

"WILL YOU STOP?" I yell. Everyone stops. "i am going home to S.J."

The Doctor's face falls and I make my way to the door.

"don't go." Martha says, "please stay I can't be alone without another girl."

I look at her and then to him. I frown.

"i won't hear the end of this you know?" I tell the Doctor

"what told her you were done with me then?" The doctor asks

"No Dayton." I say. Martha grins and He pulls the hand brake. The TARDIS jolts and shakes. The Doctor falls.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." Martha says

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." he says He shakes her hand.

"It's my pleasure, Mr Smith." She says,

"Good to have you back, Love." he says taking my hand, I smile and look at him

"it's good to be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review and hit up my poll. <strong>

**RainbowShelby**


	11. The Shakespeare Code part one

****This is dedicated to x.-magicalmelody-.o because without them i'm pretty sure this would not have been put up!

**Chapter 11: The Shakespeare Code Part One:**

* * *

><p>"and where the hell are we going?" I ask The Doctor. He grins.<p>

"LONDON 1599." I look up at him and he laughs.

"Yay! Can I dress up please?" he laughs,

"don't go over the top please." I nod and run towards the wardrobe. An hour later I walk out in a traditional dress.

"wow you really get into it." Martha says, I grin at her. "But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?"

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything." The Doctor says with a grin, "Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight!"

He practically climbs onto the console. Martha is knocked to the floor and the Doctor falls off the console. I fall into the jumpseat.

"Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha asks

"Yes, and I failed it." The Doctor says,

"HA!" I yell. Martha looks at me confused. "I KNEW IT!"

"Now that is over with." he says rolling his eyes "Martha, make the most of it."

He hands her jacket to her,

"I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door..." He says as he stops at door and faces her. "Brave new world."

"Where are we?"

"Take a look." he opens door, "After you."

Martha walks outside and onto an Elizabethan street at night with people milling about. I walk out and smile.

"Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

The Doctor looks up and pulls her back as from a first floor window and man dumps the contents of a bucket.

"Mind the loo!"

"HEY WE'RE WALKING HERE." I yell. I hear the Doctor snicker and I elebow him.

"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet. Sorry about that."

"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E."

The Doctor starts to walk away.

"But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?" she asks I look at her confused

"Of course we can. Why do you ask?"

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race." Martha says, I smile.,

"Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?" The Doctor says.

We continue walking.

"What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?"

"You planning to?" I ask her concerned

"No." she says

"Well, then." The Doctor says taking my hand as we walk down the street.

"This is London."

"I think so. Right about 1599." I roll my eyes, he told me that earlier.

"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"

"Why would they do that?" The Doctor asks

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

"We're not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." He says then points to a man shoveling manure, "They've got recycling."

"Water cooler moment." Two men conversing at a water barrel. We walk past a man preaching about the end of the world.

"... and the world will be consumed by flame!"

"Global warming. Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." The Doctor takes Martha's hand and they run around a corner.

"Oh come on!" I say running after them,

"Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetradecagon...14 sides...containing the man himself."

"Jesus?" I ask sarcastically.

"Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?"

"Oh, yes." he says holding out his arm, "Miss Jones, will you accompany me to the theatre?"

She links her arm in his.

"Yes, Mr. Smith, I will."

He looks at me and holds out his other arm

"how about you love?" he asks, I smile and take his arm. "When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare."

"Then I could get sectioned!" She says as we walk into the Globe Theatre.

It was a packed house, everyone applauding and cheering. Actors onstage taking their bows.

"That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah." Martha says, I smile

"London never changes."

"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare." She says before She starts to chant with fist in air. "Author! Author!"

The Doctor looks at her. I just roll my eyes

"Do people shout that? Do they shout "Author"?" A Man in crowd by Martha picks up the chant and it soon spreads.

"Well... they do now."

"Martha you started a Trend!" I say with a smile. Shakespeare comes out and takes an exaggerated bow and blows kisses. Audience goes wild and cheers even louder.

"He's a bit different from his portraits."

"Genius. He's a genius - THE genius. The most human Human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

"Shut your big fat mouths!" He yells.

"What the hell?" I shout as the audience laughs.

"Oh, well."

"You should never meet your heroes." She says. I smile

"I wish I could but he won't let me."

"Why?"

"i want to go back and save John Lennon, but he won't let me. Says it would change the whole time line." she nods

"You have excellent taste! I'll give you that." Shakespeare's says he points to man in audience, "Oh, that's a wig!"

"what the hell is his problem?" I ask. "all the books i've read never say he's like this."

"I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." He bows. "When? Tomorrow night."

The Audience cheers, I look at the Doctor confused,

"The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'!" Audience applauds loudly and the Doctor remains quiet.

We leave the theatre with the rest of the crowd.

"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'."

"Exactly — the lost play. It doesn't exist — only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why.

"Have you got a mini-disk or something? We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint." Martha says, I look at her shocked.

"No." is all The Doctor says

"That would be bad?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?"

"Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer."

we walk down the street and find a in called The Elephant Inn. We enter and walk down the hallway. The Doctor knocks on the door,

"Hello!" He says, "Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

"Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove..." He starts, my love for him slowly falling away, He sees Martha standing behind the Doctor and I. "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me."

He looks to the two men.

"You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go." He says I look at him in disgust.

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muse."

"Sweet lady." He says as Martha sits at the table, "Such unusual clothes. So... fitted."

"Um, verily, forsooth, egads." Martha says. The Doctor Takes out his Psychic Paper and I smile.

"No, no, don't do that Don't." He says as he holds out psychic paper to Shakespeare. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS, This is AnnaMaria, My Lovely Wife and this is my companion, Miss Martha Jones."

"Interesting, that bit of paper." Shakespeare says, "It's blank."

"Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

Martha peers at paper

"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, AnnaMaria, Martha Jones. It says so."

"And I say it's blank."

"Psychic paper. Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." He puts the psychic paper away.

"Lazy..." I whisper with a grin his head snaps to me and I smile at him.

"Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

"What did you say?"

"Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric..."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"Oh God." I say shaking my head.

"It's political correctness gone mad. Um, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia." The Doctor says, I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me!" A man says walking in. "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

"Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round."

"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

"I can't."

"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

"It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?" Martha asks. I nod.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labours Won' will never be played."

He leaves.

"well then..." I say, "problem solved. We came. We Saw. We concured. Lets go home."

"now hold on AnnaMaria." The Doctor says catching my arm as I try to walk out the door.

"No she's right That's 'Love's Labours Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know... more mysterious."

we hear screaming from outside.

"great!" I mutter following the Doctor, Martha and Shakespeare into the street where Lynley is spitting up water.

"It's that Lynley bloke." Martha says

"What's wrong with him? Leave it to men— I'm a doctor."

"Are not. Martha's More of a doctor than you." I say with a sly grin. He glares at me as he goes to the woman's side.

"So am I... near enough." Martha says agreeing with me! "and thank you AnnaMaria."

"Gotta get the heart going. Mr Lynley, c'mon, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right."

She prepares to start mouth-to-mouth as the Doctor returns and water gushes from Lynley's mouth.

"Ummm... Why is there water coming out of his mouth?" I ask

"What the hell is that?" Martha asks

"I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water... he drowned and then... I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." He stands and addresses Dolly. "Good mistress, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humors. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

"Yes, sir."

a Girl joins us.

"I'll do it, ma'am." She walks away. The Doctor crouches back down beside the body.

"And why are you telling them that?" Martha asks.

'This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft." The Doctor says, I smirk

"Okay, what was it then?"

"Witchcraft." I say taking the Doctor's hand. We walk to the Inn

"I got you a room, Sir Doctor. You, your wife and Miss Jones are just across the landing."

She leaves.

"Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

"Where a woman can do what she likes." Martha says.

"and what do you do my dear?" Shakespeare asks me.

"I'm a writer." I lie effortlessly.

"And you, Sir Doctor. How can a man so young have eyes so old?"

"I do a lot of reading." The Doctor says then with a grin, "and she nags me."

"I DO NOT NAG YOU!" I shout.

"A trite reply. Yeah, that's what I'd do." Then to Martha "And you, you look at him like you're surprised he exists. He's as much of a puzzle to you as he is to me."

"I think we should say good night."

She leaves.

"I must work. I have a play to complete But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Doctor, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

"All the world's a stage."

"Hm, I might use that." Shakespeare says, I take the doctor's hand. "Good night, Doctor. AnnaMaria."

"Nighty-night, Shakespeare."

We leave. When we walk into the room, Martha is examining it.

"It's not exactly five-star, is it?" She says

"Oh, it'll do. I've seen worse." I sit in a chair and watch the interaction between the two.

"I haven't even got a toothbrush."

"Ooh." The Doctor pats his pockets and pulls out a brush. "contains Venusian spearmint."

"So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed." Martha says looking at me. I see her send me a glare and I close my eyes. _Why do they all fall for him? _

"We'll manage. C'mon." He flops onto the bed, I begin to play with my sleeves and look at the ground. I feel him looking at me.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's a little bit 'Harry Potter'."

"Wait till you read Book Seven. Oh, I cried." I look up at him with tears in my eyes.

"what's wrong with her?"

"she was attached to a character that died." The Doctor says, tears slide down my cheek.

"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

"'Course it isn't!" He says

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

"Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be. Are you gonna stand there all night?"

She sits on the bed next to him

"Budge up a bit, then." the Doctor moves over "Sorry, there's not much room. Us two here, same bed. Tongues will wag."

I wanted to Puke. I stand up suddenly. The two look at me, One in confusion, the other Glaring.

"i'm going to sleep in the TARDIS." I mutter pushing my Vortex Manipulator. I could vaguely make out the Doctor yell wait. I landed in the control room.

"hello girl," I say with a sad smile. The TARDIS makes a sound in recognition. "what am I going to do with him?"

The TARDIS shutters and I smile. I take out my phone and call Dayton.

"Hello?" he says sleepily

"sorry did I wake you up?"

"Not really I needed to get up anyway. Today's a big day for Mr. Saxton's Campaign."

"oh. Well i'm meeting Shakespeare and messing with witchcraft."

"listen I have to go okay!" he says,

"okay." I say, he hangs up "love you too."

I frown and walk to my room. I take off my dress and shoes and climb into the tub.

"Lights please girl?" I ask. They dim, "Thank you."

suddenly my eyes come to a close and I fall sleep,


	12. The Shakespeare Code part two

**Chapter 12: The Shakespeare Code part two**

* * *

><p>Hours later I am pulled out of a dream. I growl and get out. After everything was in order I press my Vortex Manipulator and i'm outside Shakespeare's room. I walk inside.<p>

"good you did hear me!" The doctor says hunched over a dead body. Shakespeare wakes with a start when they enter and stop to examine Dolly's body.

"Wha'? What was that?" Shakespeare asks

Martha runs to the window I walk up beside her to sees the silhouette of a witch on a broom flying in the sky.

"Her heart gave out. She died of fright."

"Doctor?"

He joins us at the Window

"What did you see?"

"A witch." she says

"AnnaMaria are you okay?"

"This would be so cool if she didn't just kill Dolly." The Doctor and Martha sit at Shakespeare's desk. I stand looking out the window.

"Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so? She had such enormous spirit."

""Rage, rage against the dying of the light."" The doctor says, I look at him

"I might use that."

"You can't. It's someone else's." I say,

"But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you."

"You're accusing me?" Shakespeare says

"No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

"I have? When was that?"

"Not Yet he hasn't." I whisper to her. She looks at me shocked.

"Peter Streete spoke of witches."

"Who's Peter Streete?"

"Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe." Shakespeare says

"The architect. Hold on. The architect! The architect!." The Doctor exclaims, he slams his fist on table, I jump and glare at him. "The Globe! Come on!" He rushes off, followed by Martha and Shakespeare. I stand there with a frown

"ANNAMARIA. TODAY!" I hear The Doctor yell I roll my eyes and run after them.

The Doctor is in the pit while Martha and Shakespeare are onstage. I smirk and walk on stage.

"The war had all but ground to a halt in the blink of an eye. Lucian, the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan, had finally been killed. The Lycan horde scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retribution. Victory, it seemed, was in our grasp, the very birthright of the vampires." I start spilling out the greatest Monologue ever. "Nearly six centuries had passed since that night, yet the ancient feud proved unwilling to follow Lucian to the grave. Though Lycans were fewer in number, the war itself had become more perilous, for the moon no longer held her sway. Older, more powerful Lycans, were now able to change at will. The weapons had evolved, but our orders remained the same: Hunt them down and kill them off, one by one. A most successful campaign. Perhaps too successful. For those like me, a Death Dealer, this signaled the end of an era. Like the weapons of the previous century, we, too, would become obsolete. Pity, because I lived for it."

"Are you quite done!" The Doctor asks,

I smile and nod.

"Should have been an actress." I comment with a grin

"The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

"It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

"Why does that ring a bell?" The Doctor asks, "14…"

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet."

"So there is. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design." He starts to pace  
>14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…Oh, my head. Tetradecagon... think, think, think! Words, letters, numbers, lines!"<p>

"This is just a theatre." shakespeare says

"Oh, but a theatre's magic, isn't it? You should know. Stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time... Oh, you can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..."

"It's like you're police box. Small wooden box with all that POWER inside." Martha says

"Oh. Oh, Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know." The Doctor says, I see Martha shoot me a grin. I roll my eyes. "Can I talk to him?"

"You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... lost his mind."

"Why? What happened?" Martha asks

"Let me guess..." I say "he started going on about witches?"

"yeah and hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled.

"and he's where they put the crazies?"

"Bedlam."

"What's Bedlam?"

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse."

"This century makes me sad." I mutter taking the Doctor's hand he squeezes it.

"We're gonna go there. Right now. Come on." He says as we head out. Martha follows as does Shakespeare.

"Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!"

Martha and Shakespeare follow us.

"So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors." Shakespeare asks her.

"This country's ruled by a woman." Martha says, I smirk at her

"Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty."

"Whoa, Nelly! I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

"But Martha, this is Town." I roll my eyes

"Come on. We can all have a good flirt later." The Doctor says

"Is that a promise, Doctor?" I look at Shakespeare in shock.

"Oh, 57 academics just punched the air. Now move!"

Once we get to Bedlam we're greeted by loud screams and moans.

"Does my lord, Doctor, wish some entertainment while he waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!" The Jailer Says

"No, I don't!" The Doctor snaps.

"you sicken me!" I say to the Jailer.

"Wait here, my lords, while I make him decent for the ladies." He walks away.

"So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

"Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia." Shakespeare says

"IT'S DIFFERENT EVERYWHERE!" I snap. "YOU DO NOT PUT A PERSON IN A PRISON CELL AND BEAT THEM BECAUSE YOU THINK THEY'RE CRAZY. I THOUGHT MEETING YOU WOULD BE GREAT BUT SO FAR IT'S BEEN NOTHING BUT A DISAPOINTMENT!"

"Anna." The Doctor whispers in my ear as he takes me hand. I turn away from Shakespeare.

"But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?" Martha asks

"I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose." Shakespeare says

"Mad in what way?" Martha asks

"You lost your son." The Doctor whispers

"My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... oh, that's quite good."

"You should write that down." The Doctor says

"Hm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

"This way, m'lord!" The Jailer says, We walk down the hall to Peter Streete's cell and the jailer unlocks the door.

"They can be dangerous, m'lord." The Jailer says "Don't know their own strength."

"They aren't Animals." I snap

"I think it helps if you don't whip them! Now get out!"

The jailer leaves and the Doctor approaches Peter slowly.

"Peter? Peter Streete?" The Doctor says.

"He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him."

"Let me try." I say walking over to peter and touching his cheek. "peter?"

Peter's head jerks up and he looks at the Doctor with wild, glassy eyes and seems like he wants to speak.

"Peter, This is the Doctor... He's going to help you okay?"

He nods. The Doctor's fingertips replace mine and I stand next to Martha.

"Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go." He lies Peter down on his cot, "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

"Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design! The 14 walls — always 14. When the work was done..." He laughs, "they sapped poor Peter's wits."

"Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" The Doctor crouches beside Peter, "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where they were?"

"All Hallows Street." he says, suddenly an ugly Witch appears.

"Too many words." She says, The Doctor goes to stand beside Martha. I stand beside them closer to Peter.

"What the hell?" Martha says

"Just one touch of the heart." She lays her hand on Peter's chest.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" I shout. The sound of peter's cries fill the room.

"Witch! I'm seeing a witch!" Shakespeare says

"Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch." The Witch says, "Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

"Let us out! Let us out!" Martha shouts out the door.

"That's not gonna work. The whole building's shouting that." The Doctor says

"Who will die first, hmm?"

"Well, if you're looking for volunteers." The Doctor says, He walks towards the Witch.

"No! Don't!"

"DOCTOR!" I shout.

"Doctor, can you stop her?" Shakespeare asks

"No mortal has power over me."

"Oh, but there's a power in words. If I can find the right one... if I can just know you..."

"None on Earth has knowledge of us." The Witch says. I smirk

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now think, think, think... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy... ah, 14! That's it! 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

The Witch wails and disappears.

"What did you do?" Martha asks

"I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic."

"But there's no such thing as magic."

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead."

"Use them for what?"

"The end of the world."

"Have I ever told you I love how you say 'Well'?" I tell the doctor, he grins. We leave and walk back to the Inn.

"The Carrionites disappeared way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

"Well, I'm going for real." Shakespeare says

"You don't say..." I say sarcastically.

"your sarcasm is noted." he says with a smirk.

"But what do they want?" Martha says

"A new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

"But how?"

"I'm looking at the man with the words." The Doctor says, I look at Shakespeare

"Me? But I've done nothing." he says

"Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?" Martha says

"Finishing the play." Shakespeare says

"What happens on the last page?"

"The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual... except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don't actually remember writing them."

"That's it. They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell, like a code. 'Love's Labours Won' — it's a weapon!."

"Oh Lovely!" I mutter, "i finally meet a witch and she's worse than Voldey."

The Doctor elbows me.

"The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing! And yes, you can have that."

The Doctor grabs a map.

"All Hallows Street. There it is. Anna Martha, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

"I'll do it." He says, as he shakes the Doctor's hand, "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

"Oh, don't complain." Martha says

"I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Doctor."

"Good luck, Shakespeare. Once more unto the breach!"

"I like that. Wait a minute... that's one of mine."

The doctor pokes his head around door

"Oh, just shift!"

we walk out and into the street. We find All Hallows Street.

"All Hallows Street, but which house?" The doctor asks

"The thing is, though... am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me." Martha says "I'm living proof."

"Oh, how to explain the mechanics of the infinite temporal flux? I know! 'Back to the Future'! It's like 'Back to the Future'!"

"The film?"

"I've got this. Just be a genius." I say with a smile. "Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away." She says then realizing "Oh my God, am I gonna fade?"

"You and the entire future of the human race. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it." The Doctor says,

"I'm looking forward to the nikes." I say with a grin. The doctor gives me a look

"But which house?" The door to a house slowly opens.

"Oh that's not creepy at all." Martha and I say together. I look at her and grin

"Ah, make that WITCH house."

"Please don't ever do that again!" I say

We walk inside where a young witch is waiting.

"I take it we're expected." The doctor says

"Oh, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time." she says

"Right then, it's my turn." Martha says stepping forward "I know how to do this."

"i don't think you do." I warn

"I name thee, Carrionite!" She is unaffected.

"What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

"The power of a name works only once. Observe." she points at Martha, "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones."

Martha collapses and the Doctor lowers her to the ground.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asks

"Only sleeping, alas. Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Sir Doctor!" She points, expecting a reaction "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a man hide his title in such despair? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

"The naming won't work on me." The Doctor says

"But your heart grows cold. The north wind blows and carries down the distant... Rose."

I look down and felt tears escape my eyes.

"Oh, big mistake 'cos that name keeps me fighting! The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

"The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness." she says.

"And how did you escape?"

"New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other."

"Shakespeare."

"His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

"How many of you?" he asks, I sniff and stand up.

"Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic."

"Hmm... busy schedule... but first you gotta get past me." He stands face-to-face with the witch.

"Oh, that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a handsome shape." She runs her fingers along his face. I glare at her

"Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me."

"Oh, we'll see." She yanks a lock of hair from his head and backs away.

"What did you do?" he asks running his hand through his hair.

"She took your fucking hair." I snap.

"Souvenir."

"Well, give it back!" She throws up arms and the window behind her opens and she flies out backwards, levitating outside.

"Well, that's just cheating." The doctor says.

"Behold, Doctor. Men to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." She pulls out a doll and wraps his hair about it. Martha wakes slowly.

"Now, you might call that magic... I'd call that a DNA replication module."

"What use is your science now?"

She stabs the doll. The Doctor lets out a cry and falls to the floor as she cackles and flies away.

"YOU BITCH!" I shout running towards the window.

"Anna!" martha yells as she rushes to the Doctor.

"Oh my God! Doctor! Don't worry, I've got you." She rolls him onto his back and listens for a heartbeat "Hold on, mister. Two hearts?

"You're making a habit of this." He stands and nearly falls. "Aahh!" Martha supports him, "I've only got one heart working. How do you people cope? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me! Hit me on the chest!"

She hits him

"Aahh! Other side!"

"Allow me!" I say hitting him.

"On the back! On the back!" he yells. I do so, "Left a bit!"

I punch him.

"Ahh, lovely." he says looking at me, "There we go! Ba-da-boom! I believe you liked that a little bit too much. Well, what are you standing there for? Come one! The Globe!"

He rushes out followed by Martha. Martha stops and looks at me

"are you coming?" I nod and follow behind them. We run down a street I stop.

"We're going the wrong way!" Martha yells

"No, we're not!" he yells they stop I watch and smile.

"We're going the wrong way!"

They run back towards me

we burst in backstage to see Shakespeare nursing his head.

"Stop the play! I think that was it. Yeah, I said, "Stop the play"!" The Doctor says

"I hit my head." he says

"Yeah, don't rub it, you'll go bald." we hear screams from out front, "I think that's my cue!"

He runs out. Martha grabs Shakespeare's hand and we follow.

"Now begins the millennium of blood!" The three witches yell, They cackle. The Doctor runs onstage.

"The Doctor! He lives! Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!" The remaining Carrionites freed from the crystal fly about the Globe.

The Doctor grabs Shakespeare

"Come on, Will! History needs you!"

"But what can I do?"

"Reverse it!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!"

"But what words? I have none ready!"

"You're William Shakespeare!" I yell!

"But these Carrionite phrases, the need such precision!"

"Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound, the right shape, the right rhythm... words that last forever! That's what you do, Will! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!"

"Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My doting Doctor tells me I am not!"

"No! Words of power!"

"Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." He looks to the Doctor.

"7-6-1-3-9-0!"

"7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..."

Again, looks to the Doctor who is at a loss.

"Expelliarmus!" Martha says

"Expelliarmus!" I yell with a grin

"Expelliarmus" The Doctor yells

"Expelliarmus!" Shakespeare yells

"Good old JK!" The Doctor yells The Carrionites scream.

"The deep darkness! They are consumed! Ahhh!" The wraith-like carrionites get sucked up into the cloud, tornado fashion, as do all copies of the play.

"'Love's Labours Won'. There it goes." The cloud dissipates and the audience sighs in relief then begins applauding. The Doctor ducks out as actors take their bows. I follow him

"They think it was all special effects." Martha says

"Your effect is special indeed." Shakespeare tells her

"It's not your best line." Martha and Shakespeare take their bows as well. The Doctor goes to Carrionites's box where he finds the crystal within which the three are trapped. He takes it with him.

"Are you okay?" He asks me. I smile warmly at him.

"we got to give a bit of Harry Potter to Shakespeare." I say, "i'm fine."

"but before when we were confronting Lilith.."

"i'm fine."

Next Morning at the Globe - Martha and Shakespeare are sitting at the edge of the stage. I'm watching them from backstage.

"And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer."

"I don't get it."

"Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

"OK, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says "oi, mate, you're bard"."

"It's brilliant! Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that." he wraps his hand about her waist, "Come here."

"I've only just met you."

"The Doctor might never kiss you. Why not entertain a man who will?"

I smile

"I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink." she says. The doctor walks by wearing a ruff collar and carrying an animal skull.

"Good props store back there! I'm not sure about this though." He says looking at the skull. "Reminds me of a Sycorax."

"Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well." Shakespeare says

"I should be on 10%. How's your head?"

"Still aching."

"Here, I got you this." he says, he removes collar and puts it on Shakespeare's neck. I smile at him. "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might wanna keep it. It suits you."

"What about the play?" Martha asks

"Gone. I looked all over..." The Doctor asks. "every single copy of 'Love's Labours' Won went up in the sky."

"My lost masterpiece." Shakespeare says

"You could write it up again." Martha suggests.

"Yeah, better not, Will. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten." The Doctor says

"Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy... my precious Hamnet."

"Hamnet?" Martha asks

"That's him."

"Ham-NET?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot." he holds up the crystal. "can scream for all eternity and I've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia."

"You mean travel on through time and space."

"You what?"

"You're from another world like the Carrionites, AnnaMaria isn't really your wife and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out." Shakespeare says I smile.

"That's... incredible." The Doctor says. "You are incredible."

"We're alike in many ways, Doctor. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate..."

"Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!" a man yells running up to us

"We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again." another man says.

"Who?"

"Her Majesty! She's here!" there was Fanfare as Elizabeth I enters. I smile

"Queen Elizabeth I!" he says with a grin.

"Doctor!"

"What?" The Doctor and I say looking at each other

"My sworn enemy"

"What?"

"Off with they're heads!" She yells

"What?"

"this would be so cool!" I say, "IF SHE WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

"Never mind "what", just run! See you, Will! And thanks!"

We take off running.

"Stop that pernicious Doctor!"

Shakespeare laughs. We run through the street towards the TARDIS

"Stop in the name of the Queen!" The Soldiers yell

"What have you done to upset her?" Martha asks

"How should I know? Haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you! Still, can't wait to find out." he unlocks the TARDIS and Martha runs in I follow. "That's something to look forward to. Oh!" He ducks inside as archers fire, embedding an arrow in the door.

"You are going to be the death of me!" I say.

"least your not wearing heels this time." he says with a grin.

I smile and Laugh

* * *

><p><strong>there you go hope you guys like it. and please review. i mean not alot of people have and it kinda makes me sad. or you can send me a PM and tell me what you think. but i really want some feedback<strong>

**RainbowShelby**


End file.
